Total Drama Chronicles: The Next Generation
by Brown.leo12
Summary: the Second challenge is starting with a hurtful game of soccer that the boys are wishing they had cups for begins. also the new host and co-host is revealed to be no other than Leshawna and Harold with their lovely baby.
1. Meet the campers Part one

Total drama chronicles the next generation.

Chp one: meet the campers

Disclaimer: don't own anything important about total drama series.

**Redo of total drama chronicles. Note to reader (Which means you who are reading this!) stick around through all the chapters and you might enjoy the special arcs which are crossover arcs from shows and movies that some of you might know. **

**Also read the story real carefully starting in the next chapter for I shall leave hard clues about the first arcs and a secret about three of the characters.**

**So pay very close attention to some things the characters say, do with or to, or see cause it might just give you a idea of what's coming.**

Leo brown was tense and nervous.

He was accepted to the new season for the next generation of the total drama series after ten years of reruns.

The first generation series ended after total drama world tour with Cody, the techno nerd, winning against Harold, the geek, in a battle of the bands contest.

Leo did not like the fact that Harold lost but did like that he and leshawna were engaged three years later.

He wanted another season but Chris said to the viewers that due to the contestants they could not make another one since they burned down the two buildings he had the contracts in that keep them there by force.

So Leo was more than excited to go after begging his parents who really though it was bad idea due to Leo's "Special condition" ( I.E does not Mean he is SPECIAL ED !).

It's like a bi-polar thing except it unleashes a dark side of Leo that destroyed his home town of Atlanta, Georgia thus getting him and his family banned and kicked out forever.

He cheered when they said he could go as long as he keeps his behavior in check and be good. He ran around the first floor of his house towards his little seven year old brother Danny room where he was hooked to the television on grand theft auto.

"Hey twerp I get to go to total drama series for the summer so hah." Danny paused the game and shouted at him, "Get the fuck out of my room!" before kicking him where it hurts and throwing him through the window that lead to the garden.

Leo rolled on the ground before picking himself up and taking out the glass pieces that gave him small cuts and ripped his short a little.

"Fine be a dick!" he said at him.

Then he went inside and headed upstairs while his dad went to yell at Danny for throwing him through the window for the fifth time that day.

"Damn it son if you do that again I'm going to take that son of yours and throw it out the window to show you how tired I'm of you throwing your brother no matter how annoying he is out of the window for I don't know how many times."

Leo stopped to listen to his little brother get yelled at by putting his right ear to the door with a smile on his face hearing that first line of his dad yelling at Danny before something hit the door hard and knocked him down.

"Leo I advise you to go away before I yell at you and take away your Psp!" his father threatens him.

He steered towards his big brother Anthony room fast and found him playing Socom confrontation. He was in a clan battle and Leo knew that he hated being interrupted so Leo yelled at him " I'm going to the total drama series!" right into his blue tooth making him jump in the air a feet before landing on his butt.

On the television screen his person died. Anthony got up with fire in his eyes and yelled at him "you freaking idiot that was a clan war for the rank of number one, now my clan's at the bottom of the list!" then before Leo could do anything he was thrown through the window yet again into the fiftieth birdhouse of that month shattering it like the others yet again.

Inside his dad who was doing the bills heard the shattering of the window and birdhouse sighed with his head in his hands as he listened to Leo curse at Anthony loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"Please god shoot me!" he said.

Sam's house PM in South Carolina

Sam was really mad. His dad had messed up his summer of fun and hanging out with his friends by sending him to the lame show Total drama Chronicles as a contestant to win the prize money and earn them a new house.

"But dad first off all you signed me up without asking me if I wanted to go!" he whined at his 30 year old father. His job was really awesome. He got to test new inventions for different companies and get paid lots of money to do it.

"I would not have to if you didn't do that prank yesterday!" his dad said with a mad look on his face. He had to pay Sam's school, the local supermarket and the cranky old man neighbor each a lot of money that equal up to a million dollars or both he and Sam go to jail.

"First of all if Brad had listened and not send off the toy helicopter five minutes early and smashed it into the water bin thing that has the town's name on it the thing would not have fallen in front of old man cranks car blinding him and sending him into the local supermarket. Then had he not fallen on the launch button from laughing and sent the rockets flying off towards the school where he knocked them sideways towards the school they would have not hit the gas tank and blown it up where we are really lucky no one was in there!" he said taken in lots of air from having to explain the whole prank gone wrong thing.

"I don't care what the original prank was. Just about paying these bills and not going to jail." His dad said with a sigh. "your mother is working hard as it is to pay the bills with this recession going on and it would only make her mad if she had to work harder then she is to gain the money keeping us here so your going on Total drama Chronicles and win the money to pay off the bills and when you do you can spend the rest of the summer doing whatever you want!" his dad finished with a tone of "this discussion is over and have a nice day"!.

Sam kicked the air and ran to his room. He slammed the door angrily as he got out a brown worn out suitcase he had since he was twelve from a trip to Japan.

He stuffed some clothes from his dresser in a huff then threw the suitcase at his door making a loud crack sound as a big hole appeared in the door. His dad yelled at him but he ignored him.

Eric's house

Eric was just another one of your average lazy nerd bum who hanged out in his room and played world of warcraft and read nerdy things he liked that included his favorite series Star wars.

He was just sitting on his King sized bed with star wars cover and pillowcase covering.

He was playing world of War craft on his laptop and drinking a grape soda when his "large" fat mother came in dressed in a crazy red dress looking like she was going to do some kind of weird Mexican dancing with her new boyfriend Rick Robertstien. Eric hated the dude since he owned a gym and was extremely buff. His mother fell in love with him when she went to his gym to work out and felt his manly strong muscles.

He was always trying to get Eric out the house since he never went outside and played online with his friends on his various game systems.

His mother had on some ugly purple lipstick and her red hair was in a ponytail.

"Eric me and your new stepdad Rick has decided you need to get out more so were sending you to a fun reality show just started this summer called Total Drama chronicles where you can compete for a million dollars and make new friends while you stay in neat cabins for eight weeks!" she sounded happy and demanding at the same time as Eric began to protest. "But mother I have twenty five game challenges lined up for eight weeks!" he complained in a sad little boy voice that he knew his mother could never resist. " Eric I talked this over with Rick all ready and if your not going to the reality show then you go to boot camp which is mighty worse and you stay there for the whole summer and school year!" her face was mad as she said that letting her son know it was one or the other.

" fine!" he said with small tears in his eyes as he always got some things he wanted before stupid Rick came and changed his mom out of it. "He needs to learn to do things and not get what he wants or otherwise he turns into a brat!" Rick told her while flexing his totally buffed muscles.

"I chose Total Drama chronicles but if I win I can use the money on whatever I like!" he said to his mother who agreed with him as she left his room.

Alex's House

Alex was one of those bored coped up Thirteen year kids who lived with there mother and Grandparents in a boring quiet neighborhood filled with old people and not enough kids his age.

He was bored every day and used to have fun with a friend from his school before he moved two weeks before. Now he filled his days playing on his computer watching YouTube videos of Transformer toys.

He sighed as he sat on his bed watching a video on the computer and watching the television at the same time bored to death when the commercial for contestants for Total Drama chronicles came on.

**On television screen **

**An old Chris Maclean came into view on the dock of shame from the first set of total Drama Island dressed in neat colorful Hawaiian clothing.**

"**Hey there old fans of Total Drama Island." He said to the screen waving his left hand. "Do you miss the excitement you loved when the original campers were on? Do you miss the pain and suffer brought on to them through horrible challenges, Bad food, rivals, dating, breaking up and that crap from season one through three ( side note that's important. Total drama Series is not ended at Season three just in this story it is so don't review saying I'm a lunatic !) !" then go on down to your local malls and sign up for Total Drama Chronicles the next for the new Generation of teenagers today where you get to do all those things the first campers did to win either a million dollars for second place or ten million dollars and free trip to Europe for first place! Chris screamed this into the television screen excitedly as the commercial went off. **

Alex screamed with joy and ran out his room to his kitchen where his mom and grandmother were enjoying a cup of tea and some biscuits like British people even though they were German.

"Mom, Mom!" he screamed at her as he entered the kitchen interrupting their talk of repainting the living room.

" hey mom can I be on Total Drama Chronicles for the summer since they said they're taking people who are teenagers and even though I'm thirteen I say that counts !" he said in a eager and persuading voice to his mom who was protective of him and wanted him to be safe.

"No Alex!" she said fiercely to here son. She had seen the show before when Alex watched the second season Total Drama Action and was shocked when she saw Duncan give a blurred out middle finger to a cardboard cut-out of a fan on the episode they had to walk down the red carpet and got even more shocked when she saw how crazy Courtney went to destroy the fake hotel room while Alex rolled on the floor laughing like a it was the funniest thing in the world. (Side Note I did that too cause come on that was some funny stuff right there to see Courtney the calm girl who followed the rules do that.)

"But mom!" Alex whined and gave her the puppy dog eyes he perfected at ten to get what he wanted from her. "Please let me go. I don't have any friends around anymore and all I have to do for the summer is film stop-motion videos of my toys to post on YouTube." He whined with small tears glistening in his eyes as he made his ears bend down without touching them to make him look like a cute stray puppy.

His mom tried not to look him in the eyes for she had fallen for the Alex's puppy dog look many times.

But to that is really hard and finally she gave in and said "okay Alex you can go just stop the look!" she said as she ran into the living room to get the image out her head while Alex cheered happily.

Five days later

Leo was standing on the front of a red boat the new host sends for him and another contestant that looked like a weird Pokémon fanatic wearing clothes that looked like they came from Pokémon fire red.

Leo though in his head for a way to start a conversation with the little kid. As he was thinking about it the other side of him that lived in his mind and took over sometimes told him " don't waste your time with that nerd!" with a sneer in his voice.

"That's not nice!" Leo though angry at his other side.

"Bitch who said I was nice?" the other side questioned him.

"Can you not get us chased off with pitchforks like that time in Mexico? Leo questioned remembering the time his family vacationed in Mexico but only stayed there for ten minutes because Leo's other side pissed on a sacred gravestone of the town folks.

" sure princess I lay off the losers for one day then I will let them have it!" the other side chuckled evil like in his mind as Leo walked over to the little kid that reached half way to his chest.

"Hey there I'm Leo and I come to win and make friends!" he said to the kid.

The kid looked up to reveal green eyes and said in a polite voice, "Hey I'm Alex and I'm a big Pokémon fan." He put out his hand for Leo to shake it which he did, then the kid put his book bag downed and opened it to rummage around through various items till he pulled out a card album with a regular Pokémon ball on the front and asked Leo if he wanted to see his card collection.

Leo agreed and spent the next ten minutes it took to get to the island to look at Alex's cards.

**Meanwhile for Sam**

Sam was grumpy because his dad woke him up at five o clock in the morning to travel five miles to reach the dock where Sam boarded a blue boat with a nerd looking kid and a kid that looked like he was a famous football star to the island.

Right now he was bending over the front rail with the wind blowing his hair around while the nerd kid swung a toy light saber from star wars around like he was that stupid internet star wars kid while the other kid who said his name was Nick did some pushups.

He groaned like he was in pain and though of the eight weeks ahead of him with this two.

He closed his eyes to fall asleep and opened them back up five minutes later to the nerd kid who was swinging his light saber dangled upside down over the railing by Nick who had a red bump on his head like ones characters in old cartoons did.

Nick was yelling at the kid "you're going to pay for hitting me in the head with that toy!" while he screamed and cried like a baby.

Moaning, Sam walked to him and said, " please put the nerd down or I will take that rope in the back and tie you up with it and hang u upside down to see how you like it!" he threaten with the hint of a lion growl escaping his teeth.

Nick laughed at the thought of this kid doing that to him gave him the middle finger and lowered the wailing nerd down lower.

Sam sighed since the guy wanted to do it the hard way before growling like a fox and punching the Nick in the left eye.

Pain rushed into Nick's eye causing him to cry out and let go off the nerd. But Sam was quick and got one of his legs and pulled him back up before throwing him on the wooden floor.

Then he launched a kick with his right foot and landing it in Nick's stomach causing him more pain.

Before Nick could recover Sam pushed him to the floor and grabbed the rope in the back.

Then he jumped kicked Nick in the back as he tried to get up again and proceed to tie him like he said he would and threw him over the edge of the boat to hang there till they got to the dock of shame.

" thanks for saving me!" the nerd said to Sam who just shrugged his shoulders and replied, " no problem I like to help out nerds like you which by the way what's your name?" he questioned the kid as he looked him over and found without asking that the kid never went outside but was somehow fit enough to walk.

" the name's Eric and I promise from now on for helping me I will help you get to the top three whether were on same team or not!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Weird but useful kid!" Sam though in his head as plans on using him formed.

Dock of shame

Standing on the dock of shame was Chris the old host and chef who Chris told was the same cook as before.

He was drinking a soda in a coconut with a tiny umbrella as the first boat arrived containing Leo and Alex.

"Welcome to Total Drama Chronicles!" he said cheerfully as he snapped his fingers for Chef to give them some drinks.

They both took them and stood to the side as their boat left and another came containing Nick, Eric and Sam.

Nick was untied with rope burns mad as hell at the two other contestants who ignored him as they grabbed their drinks and move to the side to stand by Alex and Leo.

They introducted themselves and started some healthy small talk as Nick stood away from them plotting revenge on Sam and Eric.

The next boat came and off stepped a girl dressed in a pink shirt with flowers on it and some revealing see through shorts that were pink.

"The Name Is Kath and I'm the richest girl alive with connections to get you sent to Siberia so don't mess with me or you get burned!" she said fiercely as she licked her finger and touched her butt. To everyone present surprised it smoked out a thin line of white fire before going out.

It was love at first sight for Nick while the other boys groaned and make barfing sounds at her no matter how hot she looked.

"Allow me to get you bags." Nick said as he took her bags that were heavy. He easily lifted them to his shoulders and moved to the side as Kath got her drink and stood beside him fanning herself and flirting a little with him.

Another girl came out and she was ultra fine to Sam.

Her hair was red like fire that Sam imagined was smoking. Her eyes were blue and cold as ice to freeze you. Her skin was ultra white like vanilla frosting that Sam just wanted to lick all day. Her body was curved and skinny just how Sam wanted it and her smile could kill you if you stared at it too long.

Sam did not know it but he was drooling and locked his eyes on her ever movement as she held a single bag in her left hand snatched a drink from a angry chef's hand and stood by him and gave him the middle finger while saying "suck it pervert!" before giving him a hard kick in the balls to make him fall into the water.

He sank like an anchor and took five minutes to get back up to the surface and swim back to the dock all wet.

As he got back up another boat came and off stepped a girl dressed in tennis wear. Her hair was blond and golden shining in the sun. Her eyes were purple with a hint of kindness in them. She let loose a little voice of noise that sounded heavenly making birds land on her shoulders.

"Hello my name is Cindy daughter of Bridgette a previous contestant of the first generation series." She said sweetly as honey.

Alex was strucked hard in his chest. His heart beat furiously as he fixed his eyes on the girl in front of him "what was her name." He quickly though before remembering it was Cindy.

Cindy walked over to chef and softly took her drink before giving him a quick tap on the nose with her middle finger before strutting over to the boys talking about videogames and what to do with the money when they win.

Nick tried to talk to Kath who ignored him. She gave up in five seconds and explained to him why she was here in the first place.

Flashback

It was Kath's 15 birthday (Note all characters except Alex are fifteen) and she whined and complained to her dad enough for him to throw her a big bash at six flags amusement park.

It was the worst day of Kath's life.

She got drunk on accident went two party crashers snuck in and poured two barrels of bear in a large punch bowl filled with sparkling soda with small candy fish in it for sweetness.

Anyway she went crazy and probably flashed her self around the park but she does not remember what she did till the next morning when the newspaper had pictures of her flashing people and making out with drug addicted people.

Her father got instantly mad and condemned her to spend the eight weeks at total drama chronicles or get disenheritaged.

As Kath ended her story another boat came up.

Out of it came a boy dressed liked a knight from the old time days of dragons and wizards. He wore the shiny gray helmet with a visor to cover his face from arrows and other projectiles. He had on the chain mail and some heavy metal chest plate to cover it too from arrows.

The stockings knights had back then were also wore and the ugly point like shows bore brown visible stink lines from being wore too long.

The boy had a brown face that was dark making him look black though he was Mexican. Sam could tell easily from the brown eyes and ways he furrowed his eyebrow.

His lips curled into a forced smile as he lifted a wooden sword from a sheath on his back and said out loud in a terrible voice that sounded scratchy, "I'm Sir Nate of the Nathalie family here to win thy might tournament against thy pedants and show to thy father that I can act and win!"

Instantly everyone laughed at him making his lips curl in to a angry look as he shouted at them, "stop ye peasants or I will cut thy heads off and put them on a pole!" he threaten menacing.

Everyone ignored him again and keep on laughing making him madder.

Red filled his eyes and ran towards Nick and struck him against the head with his wood sword breaking it as he was really tough and did not cause pain.

Nick snapped into an angry mood and punched Nate in the stomach making him bend over in lots of pain as Nick stepped on his head hard with his left foot pushing him into the ground.

Nate coughed up a bit of blood as Nick proceed to stomp down hard again only to be stopped when a flash of darkness hit him on the left side of his face with a tennis racket in to the water .

Everyone else stopped laughing as they looked on to the angry form of Cindy wielding a racket with a grip like a sword huffing and puffing angry.

Steam literally came out her nose as she looked on to the rising figure of Nick from the water.

"Who the hell did that!" he bellowed angry looking up at the dock towards the still angry Cindy.

"I did dirtbag!" she said in a demonic voice like a demon.

"How dare you beat up on Nate who's weak?" she questioned him as she got ready to defend herself and beat the crap out of Nick if needed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." He said giving up seeing that Cindy was all to willing to kick the crap out of him with that racket.

His bulged out of his head when she put the racket in her tennis shorts.

She glared at him and the other boys who stared with amazement in their eyes.

"Don't look perverts!" she said and walked off in a huff towards the end of the dock angry.

"Let's see how many we got." Chris said as he started counting the campers on the dock.

"Okay we got 9 of the 22 campers here so let's take a break and come back with the rest on Total Drama Chronicles!" Chris says to the camera before it flashes off.

As the camera took a break Chris turned to the nine campers that were restraining from strangling each other.

"Great drama! I can tell this season might top season three of the first generation if you guys keep doing that." He encouraged them.

"Fuck you!" Nick said giving him the middle finger.

Chris shrugged his shoulder and flipped his black hair.

**Okay readers that's the remade version of chapter one Meet the campers.**

**If you read the original chapter then you might notice I've changed some things and gave them reasons to be on the show unlike the first one where for example I had Alex go for fun and to make some friends. Anyway I might continue remaking the other chapters unless you think there okay so read and review. Also the first generation thing kind of means that after ten years a new generation of Total drama series began without any other one starting up ( see next chapter for that) so this is a new generation of campers with the old ones being around 26 years old. If you don't like that then don't read it.**

**Also the technology we have now is used here so there is no future made up tech being added though it is ten years into the future. **

_**Preview for the next chapter! **_

_**Explosions went off from bony island as the three fighters, three against one, attack the former army chief , for fun and to see if he was really as tough as he was in the first generation three seasons.**_

_**Sweat down his brow as he pulled out a gallant gun and proceed to firing off bullets at his attackers.**_

_**He was losing the fight after one of them, a girl. Fired a flamethrower and burned his shirt off.**_

_**Then another one with a crossbow fired an arrow that poked through his skin into his rib. **_

_**Lots of pain came unto him as it was filled with poison due to a small hollow opening in the arrow head where it slipped into his bloodstream. **_

_**He knew it was a poison he used in the old days on special military weapons that killed the injured person within thirty minutes unless they had the antidote.**_

_**Lucky for him he had a copy of the antidote he made himself in case one of his old enemies tried to do him in.**_

_**Unfortunaly, it was in his trailer on the island and to get there he had to take this three punk campers out.**_

_**Sighing he got ready to battle.**_

_**And that's the preview for the next chapter. Though I will warn you I might change how that goes.**_

.


	2. Meet the campers part two

Total Drama Chronicles Next Generation

Meet the Campers Part Two

Disclaimer: too bad i don't own Total drama otherwise it would be more funny.

**Quick author note: here's the rest of the campers revealed except the red hair girl. I want to keep that one a secret from you till the next chapter.**

**Also the next generation thing means that this is the next ten years kids for the island after a ten year break from world tour. Does not mean that all the characters kids are in the story people.**

**Read and review.**

Leo and the other campers were hot and sweating up a storm as the sun got hotter and while they sweat Chris was having Chef fan him while he drank a ice cold coke and talk about how hot he think he is while the campers moaned under their breath.

Leo was about ready to take out the machete in his bag and stab Chris to death.

His other side in his head was trying to eruge him on.

"Shut Stupid!" he said out loud in front of all the campers making them look at him like he was crazy.

"You okay dude?" Alex questioned him as sweat went down him like a water fall.

"Great we get a crazy black dude as a player!" Kath said annoyed

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nick question her like she was trying to say some black dudes were crazy even though he knew there are some growing up in the hood.

"Nothing Nick i just don't like crazy people that's all." she says softly while she rubs his neck slowly.\

"Get a room!" Sam says to them pissed off that he was wearing his favorite shirt and that it was getting smelly and that he has to wait eight weeks for him to win the stupid show.

Nick snarled and growled like a dog making Sam ignore him and giving him the middle finger.

Nick got mad as sweat started blinding his eyes.

"well run while you can white boy but i be laughing when i win this game!" Nick says in a booming loud voice.

Sam just ignored him and went to stand by the red hair girl who did not name herself yet.

She was digging around in her bags and pulled out a white umbrella and held it over her head to cover herself from the sun.

"So what's your name cutie?" Sam says as he walks up to her and puts his left hand on her left shoulder.

The red hair girl groaned and flipped him over her shoulder real fast throwing Sam hard on to the dock floor.

"Ouch!" he says in pain while the girl closes her umbrella and jabs him repeatedly in his stomach.

"If you ever touch me again i will cut off your private parts and feed them to you barbecued!"

She says threating to Sam while she pokes him.

"Should we help him?" Eric asks Alex standing next to him showing him some of his rare cards while watching Sam get jabbed by the weird red head girl .

"Nah!" Eric says to him not caring much as he pulls out his light saber and proceed to swing it around again like he did on the boat.

Nick saw this and wanted to get his revenge on him and Sam but decided the best way was to humiliate them in challenges if they were on the same team and to elimate them or get them elimated f they were not on the same team from the game.

Nick chuckles evil like and rubs his hands together with only Cindy and Kath seeing this as the others watch the red hair girl twist Sam's right leg backwards while having him in a fierce head lock while the others cheered her on.

"Who's you momma?" she questions Sam who try to take the pain and not show tears in his eyes that were starting to form.

"Do you mean that in a sexy way or in a way of torture?" Sam questions in a smooth lover voice.

That only made her made so she used her teeth to pull his hair making it harder for him to suppress the tears falling from his face that mixed with the sweat coming from his hair.

"It's all right." he says in his head.

"They think it's just sweat!" he says softly till the red hair girl comments on it.

" Hey look everyone he's crying like a baby!" the girl says in a weird and funny voice causing everyone to laugh harder at him.

While this was going on the next boat came up and dropped a girl, a medium size pig and a boy on the dock.

"You guys can stop messing around now and turn your eyes to the new campers." Chris says pointing to the arrivals.

"Hello everyone!" the girl says with great spirit.

She is dressed in blue overalls covering a red shirt with a straw hat covering her light brunette hair that matched her eyes that sparkled a little in the sun Leo noticed as he looks at her beauty while the other side of him voice in his head, "Whose the farm tramp?".

Leo got made and said out loud by accident, "She's not a tramp you psychopathic evil that lives in my head!" making every one look at him funny.

" I knew you were crazy!" Kath exclaims.

Leo quickly try to fix his situation fast before the others agreed too.

"It's not that i swear." he says fast.

"I just have ADHD and my medicine wore out so I'm a little mad that's all." he finishes.

The others take the excuse with another though except Nick and Kath who were ready to prove he was lying about it.

the new girl waited for a few seconds before continuing to introduce herself.

"I'm Emma and i plan to win this game with my pet pig Little P by my side!" she says and points at her pig who grunts in a low voice.

"It should be bacon not a pet!" Kath says to Emma and Little pig in a snobby voice with a roll of the eyes added in for effect.

"what did you say?" Emma questions Kath with fire building in her eyes.

"I said it should be bacon loser!" Kath says with another roll of her eyes.

"Say that again and I'll personally turn YOU into BACON with Little p's Help!" Emma Threatens with evil intension.

"Chill out farm girl!" Kath says while backing up and hiding behind Nick as pushing him in front of her to take the blows Emma and Little pig were about to take out on her.

"Hold it!" Leo say as he jumps in front of Emma and Little p.

"Now let's be calm and talk this over." he commands them.

"Don't defend that rich spoiled brat." Emma says shoving a fist into Leo's face.

"Hey don't hit me and also we like my counselor mom always says, "Use Peace first and fist later!".

Leo finishes with a smile and looks at Emma to see her still mad at Kath and madder at him for stopping her.

"Look kid i can see just from looking at you that your gonna try to stop a lot of fights on this island so i'll let the bitch go for today but if see insults me and Little pig again and you stop me from attacking her then you will be come bacon too got it!" she threaten Leo before walking to the side.

"look you little weirdo i don't need any help from a crazy black loser like you!" Kath says before picking him up and throwing him in the water.

Everyone laughed at him for five minutes as he got out and dried himself off as best he could.

The new boy that arrived coughed real loud to get their attention before introducing himself to them.

He was wearing military high school navy JROTC clothing with a triangle prism hat on his head covering his bald shaved hair.

"To keep this simple and clean i just say I'm Jack and i used to be in the army before i freaked out and destroyed a part of cube." he says casual before standing to the side.

The others were amazed and went close up to his shirt to see the shiny badges on his shirt that shone bright in the sun.

as they did that another boat came up and dropped off a Mexican girl and a boy dressed like a modern day James bond.

He had a black sweater over a white buttoned shirt with black shorts on that ran down to his knees.

His blond hair was brushed real neat like was waving slightly in the now blowing wind.

He had blue eyes that glowed real bright Cindy noticed as she took her eyes off Jack's badges to gaze at his striking beauty.

"The Names Josh's. Bond,Josh son of James bond and i'm here just for a break of chasing a enemy of mine so if you guys could be polite and try not to cause some drama with me or you will REGRET IT!"

Josh says regret it in a loud threatening voice with his eyes glowing red for brief second before he calmed down and shook his hair slightly .

Nick hated Josh instantly and hoped he would be on his team to vote him off .

Kath ignored Nick and looked at Josh like he was the hottest guy at a high school .

"Is he not just dreamy?" she says outlound with lust in her voice.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and said, " Compared to chris he is plain ugly than him."

Kath look at Josh snapped and she jabs her middle finger into Nick's chest and says in a scary voice, " Say that again and you be sent somewhere you won't like when the game is over!"

Nick backed off scared and said "Okay!".

Kath accepted that and went back to looking at josh who was flexing his muscles that showed through his shirt and telling Emma, Kath, Cindy and the unnamed red hair girl about the time he took down a helicopter with a super soaker gun filled with prechewed gum.

"lying scum bag!" Nick says under his breath mad at josh just waiting to vote him off.

"Hello!" says the Mexican girl not impressed by Josh's muscles.

"sure go on!" Leo says bored to hell from the girls watching josh's muscles move and talk about past missions he could tell them about.

She sighes before saying, "My names Mandy and if you mess with me i'll personally stick my hand down your throat and pull out your vocal chords!"

"Whoa! Back off mucha cho." Leo says backing away from her.

"Damn!" he exclaims with a breath. "Is everyone going to threaten each other if they do things?" he questions in his head.

As he did that Kath went over to Mandy and looked her up and down and noticed she must like the color purple as she wore a slightly tore purple shirt with a hole and ragged ends. Her shorts had two holes over the pockets and reveal a purple cell phone with scratches on the cover.

Her shoes reaked like that came from the dump and her hair smell like the dump but ten times worse.

"What you want you rich brat?" Mandy question her with a evil glare in her eye.

"How bout you and me start a secret alliance?" Kath questions her in a whisper.

"How bout you go stick something up your butt you rich bitch!" Mandy says to mad.

"This could be a great thing if you side with me so we can mess the other campers up and plus i could get you to the top three." Kath says with evil in her voice.

"I Said No and i mean it. I'll have you know i saw Total Drama Island and will not be fooled like Lindsay and Beth by Heather so you can use me to get far then dump me." Mandy says that and snaps her fingers in Kath's face before strutting off and shaking her butt from side to side to show Kath she is hotter and possible smarter than her."

"Slut!" Kath saids under her breath.

As they were talking four more campers were dropped off on the dock.

Three of them were boys with one girl who had her hair in a ponytail.

"Welcome New campers." Chris says to them excited hoping they would cause more drama before the first challenge and day was ended like the first nine arriving campers did including Sam's tying up of Nick.

The girl smiled and waved to him while the boys groaned and looked at the campers that arrived before them.

"Hi everyone I'm Sophie and i just want you to know i only came here to make friends and not win the money so feel free to not feel like i'm a threat cause i'm not." Sophie says sweetly.

That surprised everyone as they were here to win the money and not make friends just enemies out of each other. Well excluding Alex who wanted friends and Eric forced their by his mom and he's almost step dad.

"well that's nice." Chris says bored. "And by nice i mean TOTATLY boring!" he screams at her angry.

"Deal with Chris!" Leo says to him standing up for Sophie.

"Yeah if she wants to be nice and get voted off first then that's her deal." Kath says excited.

She might just of found her first girl pawn to use in the game.

She talked to Nick and decide he was going to help her and him both to get to the top three and Sophie was one to use to get their with Nick trying to find a boy he can use.

One of the three new boys decide to introduce himself and say loud enough to everyone in the worst rap ever. "he homies look at me, I'm C sizzle which stands for Carmen i got some fleas to throw down as i clown around with the hot chicks. Your looking at the winner of the game in the hood with girls flooping and flipping around the crown so peace out!"

**Quick Author note: that rap is suppose to be bad people cause his stereotype is a wanta be rapper and gangster.**

everyone screamed in pain as he did the rap and was glad he stopped it short or else they would of threw their shoes at him and stomp him to death.

"That's the kind of thing we listened to when we departed from the loading point before we threaten to skin him alive!" one of the three now two new boys say to them.

"Hey just for your information the boys at the hood suggested i come here to share my talent with the world!" the dude states before Leo takes his left sock off and shoves it in his mouth.

"That's probably because they wanted to get away from you loser!" Leo spat at Carmen as he tyes him up with rope provide by chef.

"Now that he's dealt with let the rest of the new arrivals introduce themselves so we can do the challenge!" Chris urges them on.

"Okay says one in wearing a red hat advertising some bass fish and bait store with a matching large shirt to go with it and some plain jean shorts with a hole showing the knee.

"The Name's Gabe and i was forced here by my truant officer for being way too racist to local black people and also to pay the bill for the lawsuit they gave me." Gabe exclaims trying not to say anything mean from seeing Jack, Leo and Nick glare at him angry when he said racist against black people.

"Keep anything racist to use to yourself!" they said in one voice ready to fight him if he dared to say anything racist to them about their kind.

"Then keep your ugly mugs to yourselves!" Gabe replies.

He then clears his throat and spit it out of to Leo's shoes making him mad as hell.

"You little white red neck trash better get over here and wipe this off or my foot going to go up you ass real hard and get a beat down!" Leo threatens mad.

"Go fuck yourself black trash!" Gabe replies to him.

He pulls out a army knife and makes stabbing motions toward him.

Leo ignored it since he seen worst with his other side getting him trapped in a building with the whole russian army surrounding the building and unleashing rains of gunfire and missiles on them.

"Boy you better know how to use that right before i skin your white ass." Leo says as he tense himself in a fighting position to beat the crap out of Gabe.

"Hey did you not state earlier that instead of beating some one up you should talk it out?" Emma questions him from when he stooped her from beating Kath up.

"your right!" Leo replies and get out of his fighting stances.

He had a hidden small sword in his pocket to parry Gabe's knife out his hand and was going to follow that up with a kick to the stomach and then finish him off with a throw into the water.

He sighs and move to the sides with his barley dry clothes clenching to his back.

"That's right back off loser!" Gabe spats out mean before moving to the side also as the next boat comes and drop off three more campers.

They were all girls with one having red hair like the red hair girl except she was in a neat crimson red and black jumpsuit.

Her shoes matched her outfit and made her look like a smoking hot assassin.

"The Name's Hannah and if you mess with me i'll put a bullet threw your head!" she exclaims before seeing the red hair girl.

Seeing her puts a smile on her face and the red hair girl's to as they run and hug each other confusing everyone.

"Hey cousin why did you tell me you be on the show?" she question her cousin with surprise in her voice.

"It was a last minute thing girl." she replies in a flirt girl voice.

"this is gonna be a great game with you here." Hannah says flirt as the go to the side to talk all girl like.

With one of the three new girl done one of the other came forward dressed in a dress for no good reason except it looked good.

It was a yellow dress with shiny fake diamonds that sparkled white and made her look real good.

She had diamond earrings and lushes golden blond hair.

Her legs were smooth with no trace of hair on it at all and her feet looked small when you looked at them in her yellow sparky sneakers.

"Hi i'm Shana and I'm the daughter of former contestant Lindsay sent here to have fun." she says excitedly with a voice like Lindsay from the first generation of total drama trilogy making final she is the daughter of the stupidest girl on the show.

**Author Note: no comments on your opinions on Lindsay for i say she is really dumb except in some really great fan fictions.**

"Victim number two is in my sights!" Kath though in her head as the girl was clearly dumb from wearing a dress to a island to the way of the dumb blondes stereotype.

Shana walked over to sophie who seemed nice and chatted her up on make up though sophie does not use it much.

As they did that the last girl introduced herself to the others.

The last one was a extremly buff girl who had her dark brown hair in a ponytail and a growl of anger on her lips.

She wore work out clothes of a blue shirt and blue shorts though she stated to them she hated the color blue which goes against the logic of wearing it then.

"The Name's Jena and i would advise you to stand out of my way or be crushed." she threaten them all calmly before moving over to the side.

As she did the boat came and dropped of two people which were the final two of the day making twenty two campers.

One was a boy dressed in army jungle camoflauge gear and a head band like the one Rambo used .

He had unclean and uncut orange hair that looked like a jungle within a jungles.

He had a variety of weapons on his back that included a croossbow, sword, machete, flare gun,, pistol, AK-47 and grenades.

"The Name's Steve and i'm a very good fan of Rambo since i grew up so i can kill a thousand ways if you mess with me." he says calmly to the campers.

The first nine shrugged there shoulders since they were threaten starting from the tenth arrival.

Steve ignored that and saw Hannah and the unnamed red hair girl and smiled a huge happy smile.

"Cousin Hannah and Cousin Fiona!" he exclaimed to them.

They turned and were surprised to see him like Hannah was the now name red hair girl Fiona.

"Cousin Steve!" they said as they hugged and tackle him to the wooden dock floor while every watch in awe at them.

"It's been s long since we seen each other." Steve says happy. "Is your parents still mad about the third world war we almost started?" he question them.

Fiona nods and says, " my parents are still mad but if they knew you two would be here i would not be hugging you now." she says.

Hannah shrugs and says, "I don't know. The Americans still are chasing them in Iraq despite the war so i don't know."

"Cut the family moment people." Chris say to them.

"It's time to show you the camp grounds and do the first challenge for the show.

But unfortunate we have to take a break, but don't change the page readers for we be back on Total Drama Chronicles: The Next Generation. Chris says as the camera fades away till the break(I.E the next chapter) comes back on.

**Last Author Note: please leave reviews for the story and i'll even do something for you and review a story you have. Also just joking about the find the name for the red hair next chapter thing and also the thing i left at the end of chapter one was also a joke but don't kill me.**


	3. Defend The Castle

Total drama chronicles the Next generation

The Campgrounds and first challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own total drama series at all.

Chris looked at the campers and counted them to make sure he had twenty of them when he knew it really is suppose to be twenty two of them.

"Now that all twenty two of you guys are here let me show you the campgrounds where a few things have changed to make things more fun for you lucky campers." Chris says to the campers.

Leo look at him confused as he counted twenty of them.

"Chris are you okay?" Leo questions him with a smile on his face.

"Why is that?" Chris questions him and try not to get annoyed at Leo's smile.

"Well it's obvious you cannot count as there are twenty of us with two missing." Leo says laughing at Chris.

In his head he thought of the fact Chris is a bigger idiot than he looks like.

Chris try not to yell at him and the other campers who counted and found out Leo's right.

They laughed thinking Chris was a fool.

Chris really tried not to yell at them as they muttered comments to themselves saying random things like Chris should be in special education or was in it but got out.

He sighs and tells them in a forced calm voice though it was obvious he was mad since his eyebrows were arched and a mad smile on his lips suggested he was really angry at them.

" It's not a mistake and I'll explain to you guys after i show you the campgrounds since your remaining two campers are in your first challenge so shut up and let's go to the mess hall."

The campers shrug their shoulders and decided to follow the loser to the mess hall.

The Mess Hall looked the same from the outside like it did in the original first season except a porch big enough for two tables.

One table was put on the left side of the porch with checkers pieces in a bag along with a board underneath it while the second table was on the right side and had chess pieces and a board underneath that.

Chris stops and tells the campers who are looking bored to death what they were for.

"Before Tuesday and Friday a signup sheet will be taped to the door of the mess hall for you to sign up for a board game challenge against a pro gamer at either checkers or chess to win the ultimate prizes of a immunity pass or for the next new thing we have here a 100 points card." he says with excitement

Alex perks up from being bored and smiles.

He was an expert at checkers having his grandparents living with him and wanting him to play made winning an immunity pass or 100 point card a snap.

Eric was thinking the same thing though in a different way of getting his skill.

His skill of being a good chess player comes from many hours playing on line and in the chess club made a pass or 100 point card easy for him too.

Sam was bored out of his skull and thought about winning both games since he had some great skills at cheating on board games.

The rest of the campers thought nothing of it and eruged Chris to go on.

He shrugs his shoulders and holds the door open for the campers to go in.

They were amazed at the inside for it was changed from season one to a better, easy to hang out in place then the boring traditional camp mess hall.

There was two tables with their own little stools attached ,so everyone was not sitting on a long wooden benches, with soft red velvet padding on top of the seat to make the campers comfortable.

The counter where the food was served wasn't there.

Instead it was four rows of buffet tables with one for salad, Meat, bread and soup.

A soda machine was hooked up to a wall like one you see at a fast food place.

two bending machines with one filled to the max with Junk food while the other had healthy food in it was in the corner.

Leo was amazed and shocked it was there ran over and pulled out a dollar to get some Skittles but found instead it had a One point from card only sign on it.

Chris walks over to the disappointed teen and tells him while laughing, "These vending machines only allow point cards that you get when you win a reward challenge that is held twice a week after the elimination challenge. The winners of the reward challenge get fifty point cards while the losers get five point cards so I advise you campers to win so you can enjoy the snacks."

Everyone groans at this which helps Chris enjoy the torture he was giving them all.

"Each of you guys get five point cards to start off with to be use for the buffet you see before yourselves worth fifty points for a whole day if your team your on loses the challenge as the winners get it for free till the next elimination challenge and since it's the first week everyone can enjoy the buffet for now but next week earn some points for it or you get Chef's hatchet's food he precooked served to anyone that don't have enough points."

The campers groan and are determined to not eat Chef's Hatchet's crap he called food.

"Wait who is the new chef by the way?" Leo questions Chris.

"Instead of hiring some random two bit chef like Hatchet we at the total drama corporation decided on a robot chef who makes the food and then waits in the kitchen so you will never meet it." Chris says with a smile.

Chris then lets them eat and give them their cards which had TDC written on it in bold letters on it before he shows them anything else which they are glad to do.

Fifteen minutes later

The campers got done eating their food and followed Chris to two cabins three feet to the left of the Mess hall.

Two cabins from the first season of the first generation are brought to their attention and they look on in horror on how broken down they are.

"These are the cabins for you guys with the left one for boys as the right one is for girls so put your stuff up that we had put in there for you by the interns, and get ready in five minutes for the challenge." Chris tells them.

He turns to leave but then stops and says, "Oh yeah and the confessional stall is by the bathroom three feet away from here."

Boys Cabin

Leo is shocked by how worst it is inside the cabin then out.

The beds were still bunk beds like before except the covers themselves were raggy brown sheets that had holes in them and smelled like dogs sat on them before they were put on the bed.

A hole was under one of the beds where Leo guessed that was where Owen sleep.

Ants were all over the floor and spider webs hung in the top hand wall corners.

Leo goes to the nearby bunk bed and throws his bag on top of the top bunk.

"This is my bunk and it's for me only so back away or get shot losers." Leo threat to them.

Sam clenches his fist and groans.

"No way am i taking that." Sam says to Leo. His eyebrows are arched and his lips curve to show that he's anger at Leo for trying to claim a whole bunk to him.

Leo ignores this and get on top of the top bunk.

Then he goes through his bag and pulls out a wooden samurai sword used in the old times of Japan when students trained with it before picking up a real one.

He looks at the blades wooden brown sides that are sharp enough to cut few things as Leo demonstrate by slashing the roof over his head and makes a smiley face over the bunk.

: That's going to happen to you if you try me loser." He tells Sam with a teasing smile on his face.

"If that's all you got then you suck!" Steve says to Leo with an evil grin on his face.

He then opens his bag and pulls out an Ak-47 that had a shiny gold nuzzle where the bullets come out.

Steve points it at Leo and smiles as he tells him, "Now I say you share that lower bunk with someone or else you and my gun are going to have a fight."

Leo shrugs his shoulders and puts his left hand out in open palm form and tells him politely, "Okay dude you prove your point so put the gun down and go on without having a shootout that I know you're going to lose."

Steve scoffs and says to him in a sarcastic reply." Piss off if you know what's good for you before you look like Swiss cheese."

Leo jumps off the top bunk and rushes up to Steve before lifting him up by the front collar of his shirt with a fist holding him in the air as he positions his left arm into a punch if he struggles.

"Listen and Listen good psycho!" He starts to tell Steve who's grinning at Leo whose thinking he's tough when Steve can tell he's not.

"Mess with me and there's going to be **** to pay cause this side of me might look nice and nerdy but there's another side that would love to eat you alive so i suggest you put that toy away or this is going to be the last day for you to live!" Leo finishes before throwing Steve threw the wall with amazing force.

The other boys were shocked to see this as Leo looked weak but unknown to them they did not see Leo's eyes change to fire red making his strength increase a lot or hear the other side of him give him encouragement.

The hole was big and let in air and small gnats that annoyed the boys by biting them as they swat blindly at them.

Steve on the other side of it was laying on the ground on his back with his eyes closed.

He was not harmed that much from the throw.

He was thinking about the fire red change that consumed Leo's brown eyes as he saw a tiny figure hidden in them laughing at his weapon.

"What in the world was that?" He questions himself.

"It could not be that unspeakable evil vanished a long time ago can it?" He continues to think about this as the rest of the boys choose their bunks and ignore the Gnats as best they could.

They decided to reluctantly give Leo the bunk but knew he was going to get their votes for leaving the island if they got the chance.

Nick took the top bunk on the other side of Leo's whole bunk while Carmen took the bottom one with ease.

Sam grabbed a bottom one in front of Leo's with Eric taking the top one.

To the other side of His was Nate taking the bottom and Jack the top.

In front of Sam's was Alex taking the top while Josh took the bottom .

Gabe grabbed a top bunk and pulled out a crowbar before saying, "If Leo can get a bunk to himself then so can I and if you try me you're going to get it."

as he did this Steve came inside and saw that Gabe was holding the last open bunk to himself.

He sighs and glares at Leo with hate in his eyes.

"He wins this first round but I'll beat him in the next one." Steve thinks to himself

Leo grins as Steve takes his defeat easily.

His other side laughs within his head and gives him credit for being evil.

Leo's eyes were still fire red but the others did not notice that as he chuckled to himself quietly.

They then turned back to brown before the other campers could notice.

Steve took his time to get to Gabe's bunk before telling him out loud in a menacing dark tone, "I suggest you put that there crowbar up before i hurt you with it partner."

He added "Partner" to show that he could speak a little redneck urging Gabe to put it away for that reason with the way he spoke as added suggestion.

Gabe could tell he could be a force to be reckoned with and to challenge him would be like standing in front of a shootout without a bullet proof vest on.

"Go ahead." He says quietly in defeat. "If I can manipulate this guy then he could help get rid of Leo first since he thinks he's tough." he thinks to himself as Steve takes the bottom bunk with great ease and comfort.

"I feel sorry for that last boy." Steve thinks to himself.

Girl's Cabin

Cindy was shocked as how clean the cabin was.

Even more for the pink wallpaper that covered the walls.

"This cannot be right since in Season One of the First generation this cabin was a mess but now it's clean enough for any girl to live in?" she questions out loud.

The other girls agree as they saw season one too except Kath who thought it was beneath her self to watch such poor people show.

Chris stuck his head through the doorway and chuckles.

The girls caught off guard look at him as he smiles.

"Due to the new co-Host they thought it would be best to let the girls have better living then the boys whose cabin is dirty and nasty to the max while you guys get the best stuff any girl needs." Chris says that with a unhappy look in his face.

Cindy cheers at this as the first season one was terrible.

Kath likes this as she sees the covers and sheets are pink with girly laces and all that junk while Mandy cringes in horror.

Mandy's room was all purple as she liked the color.

Kath ignores that and takes the front bunk by the door while Shana joined her with ease.

Cindy takes the other side bunk right by Kath's with the top bunk for her while Mandy reluctantly took the bottom.

The rest filed off the same way with Fiona and Hannah sharing a bunk, Jena and Emma sharing one, and Sophie and the last girl they needed to meet sharing it with her.

As they packed their stuff up Chris called the campers over the intercom.

"Attention campers. Hope you got situated with your stuff and bedding as It's time to do the first challenge which we put the teams together and the losing one votes off someone from the island.

So meet up on the beach and get ready to fight it out." Chris says with excitement in his voice.

The Beach Chris POV

I watch the new campers come on the beach with only Alex and Leo excited to do the challenge.

Sam and Eric looked bored and like they were ready to get this whole experience over with.

Kath was busy brushing her hair with a pink brush and ignoring me while Nick looked on with visible Hearts in his eyes.

Fiona was moving her hips to the side in a sexy motion getting Sam (The Blasted Idiot!) to look at her.

She obviously wanted that as she gave him the finger and jump kicked him in the face hard.

Man he went down hard! I think to myself.

He gets up smiling though he has a red mark on his face.

"Hit me all you want baby but by the end of this season your going to be mine." He says with confident.

I Groan in my head as I can tell he was not going to give up trying to make her his girlfriend though that was likely as **** freezing over which it won't.

Emma's pig Little P was circling her giving happy oinks as he does it while Emma laughs joyfully.

Nate was reciting random lines of Shakespeare which was annoying me and Gabe who was standing by him.

Gabe backhands him with his right arm urging Cindy to pull out her racket and smack him upside the head hard.

"What was that for?" He questions her clueless with Alex laughing at him like a crazed Hyena.

"Don't lay hands on weak people or your going to get it!" She demands from him.

"You better respect me girl for in home the girls do whatever the men wants and we don't like it when stupid girls like you stand up for yourselves." He says annoyed and mean like.

Cindy gets madder and tackles him to the ground while beating him senseless.

I laugh at this and let it go on for five quick seconds better signaling Chef Hatchet break them up.

Fiona, Hannah and Steve were having a family moment and talking about what they did before meeting here without knowing they would.

While they do that Josh is glaring at Hannah with anger for some reason and I think I catch sight of a pistol hidden in his pocket.

"The new host better get rid of the guns before him or someone gets hurt." I think not caring about it enough since this was not my season to host.

The campers start to get impatience and glare at me with looks of "Go On all ready."

I sigh and decided to go on.

"Let's start this off by announcing the first team who members when i call stand to the left side of me starting with Leo, Cindy, Fiona, Carmen, Gabe, Jack, Eric, Nate, Josh, Sophie and the last one being in the challenge the new guy who everyone should know as he's world famous rapper who beat Souja boy in a rap battle for the dance and song of "Souja Boy" is Big John!" he says with excitement in his voice as he was a big fan.

Chris ignored their cries as he went on.

"You guys are The Fire ant and in this challenge for the new format of the show it will decide a leader of the team who gets immunity at all camper fire ceremonies and who's orders you have to follow." Chris says with laughter at all the campers shocked face.

"There's going to be a leader?" They all were thinking surprised.

"This could be a big thing to ensure that i can make it to the finals." Kath thinks in her head.

"Anyway the last team is called The Creeps and you guys are the ones not called which are Sam, Kath, Nick, Alex, Emma, Jena, Hannah, Shana, Mandy, Steve, and the new girl Linda who you guys might find funny.

As he said this though Nick, Kath and Gabe ignored him thinking about Big John in the game.

Kath liked the idea of the rapper in the game as Nick did not.

Nick Hated rappers cause they changed from making raps for fun to selling out to record companies and making fun of their own kind.

Gabe spits in fury.

Gabe heard this guy before and insulted him in front of black people who liked him.

They beat him up for making fun of Big John and hated him ever since.

"Now that's out the way the first challenge is based on a successful online arcade game everyone with a computer whose young enjoys the original and new style version of it." Chris says and pauses to see if one of them guessed it already.

No one seemed to care except Eric who raised his hand.

"Yes Eric do you know it?" Chris questions him.

"It's defending the castle right!" He screams out loud in excitement.

Chris smiles and replies, "Yes it is my child. Fire ants get the Castle to defend with bow and arrows, Swords and spears while the Creeps have to dress like monsters and attack with remote controlled bats that drop mini bombs, mini catapult to shoot flaming rocks and built in claws on the monster suit to battle against the swords of your enemies so Fire Ants your castle is not far from here and Creeps stay here and get suited up for the clash."

Everyone except Eric groans in anger before doing the things they needed.

Eric was a king at this type of game and knew his team would win.

Confessional Stall/ Booth (It's going to be called either sometimes!)

Eric: I've played tournament style defend the castle online and have always won so this is going to be easy as pie. (Eric looks like he wants so pie after saying this)

Leo: (His eyes were fire red again and he had a evil grin on his face) Hey Leo can I finally introduce myself to these second rate losers?

(Eyes change back to brown and a unhappy grin is now on Leo's face) No way! This is not going to end up like my first and only eight grade year at Jack runner Middle when you took over and held the school hostage for a week before getting taken down dude!

(Eyes change back to fire red) Fine you win this round but I'll give you some of my strength and wisdom to win this pathetic game.

Kath: (Surprised look on her face) I just heard that weirdo Leo talks to himself in here which proves without a doubt he's crazy.

Nick: (Grinning and looking happy) so you viewers are probably wondering why i am throwing myself to Kath though we only been here the first day right? Well you see i am just manipulating her to get her help in making it far before i get the chance to dumb her rich butt. Then I'll be far in this game.

Sam: (Annoyed expression is on his face) I cannot believe you put me on here dad with these idiots and weirdo. When I win the money you can kiss anything from me goodbye you fat ass loser.

(His expression changes to shock as he realized what he just said) I mean i love and miss you father and please don't throw my stuff out or sell it on EBay.

Fire Ants (Castle)

The fire ants headed to their castle they had to defend.

On arrival they were shocked to see that their so called castle was just a big cardboard wall with a badly drawn picture or a castle on it with three big red dotted targets in a straight row separated from each other with red wording written above them saying "Hit here for the win!"

Eric could tell easily that this was not going to be a normal game of Defend the castle.

They were also surprised to see Big John dancing under the third one with two smoking hot Asian chicks doing it with him.

"Now I know we're going to lose!" Eric thinks in his head as he watch this.

Leo pulls a air horn from his pocket and press the button making a loud air horn fill the air and their ears as it stopped Big John from dancing as the chicks ran away.

"What was that for and who the **** are you guys?" Big John questions them.

"We're you team the Fire ants and it's time to do the first challenge fool." Leo mouth off to him.

"Well do it without me because I don't feel like doing anything today." Big john says with a yawn.

"Look here you little wannabe rapper you better help us in this challenge our get ready to be number one off the island." Cindy tells him mad.

She looks at how Big John wears a red and black bandanna with flame designs on his head and how he got a gold grille in his teeth that was giving off bad breath and looked like it was never brushed at all.

How he wore a white t-shirt that has a black grease stain in the middle of it and looks wrinkled and unwashed in maybe days or years.

How his short were down to show his underwear though he was smart enough to put wear black ones over his underwear so it was not really that revealing though it still made Cindy shutter at the thought of seeing him like that along with all the other stupid fools who wear that at school and in public places. (You people know who i mean!")

He had expensive gold and black flame design shoes on that made him look cool but she was never going to admit that to him.

"Let's grab our weapons and get to work on the battle plans before the Creeps attack us!" Eric demanded.

He knew that if they did not hurry the other team could easily defeat them.

"Hold your horses who made you temporary leader?" Leo complains to him mad.

"I'm just stating the obvious dude so back off!" Eric replies with anger.

He was mad that his team did not get that the Creeps could attack them and win right now.

Confessional Stall

Eric: (He is looking pissed off) those stupid team mates of mine are so dumb that will lose this challenge in a minute if I don't get them started.

Leo: ( thinking on something) I'm sure the team is going to vote me out of the game so I better step my game up with my Psp. ( He pauses and laughs at his joke) I can't believe I made that joke.

The Creeps (Monsters)

Sam was pissed off to the extreme.

Linda was the worst stereotype they could get as a team member.

She was one of those real lives Rpg players who performed in front of an audience and was addicted to it a lot that they act like that person when not performing.

She was dressed like in a wizard's outfit with a blue hat with white stars and the tip pointy covering her brown hair.

Her shirt was instead not a shirt but a blue robe also with stars that matched the hat and Sam hoped to god she was wearing underwear under that thing.

Her shoes were blue and pointy to give her the look of a wizard with a wooden stick in hand that she pretends she was waving around and casting a spell.

"Please kill me now." Sam thinks as she frolicked around on the sand as she pretended to duel another wizard that was evil.

Kath and Nick were laughing their heads off at Linda as she fell down on accident and rolled on the ground like she was hit with a stun spell.

"What a idiot!" They said together as they continued to taunt and tease her without her taking notice.

Alex was entertained as he watched her fake kicked the evil wizard in the gut and stab him with her imaginary sword.

Hannah whispered to Steve in a low voice, "Is this girl retarded or what?"

Steve nodded in agreement with her.

So far he could tell that if they lost this challenge she is the first to go.

"Let's just do this already guys." Steve yells. He's impatient to get it done and over with to talk to his two cousins as Hannah agreed with him with a nod.

Confessional Stall

Sam :( Looking really bored and pissed) I'm so going to get you back dad for putting me on here with these crazy psychopathic losers released from the crazy bin.

Steve :( Thinking) I wonder if i could get that Sam guy into an alliance with me and my cousins since he's obviously going to make it far with his smartness and skills.

Hannah:(Looking mad) I know it's kind of wrong but I listened to Sam in here and that no good prankster think he isn't crazy?

Fire ants (Castle)

Eric was still trying to get them to arm themselves for the Creeps attack but nobody listened to him at all.

Carmen sneaked up behind him and gave him a over the head wedgie that hurt.

"Idiot!" Eric screams out loud angry.

Cindy looks over to him from her argument with John over being a two bit loser gangster rapper.

"Who did that to you?" she questions Eric.

"Carmen the weirdo loser." He tells her mad.

She stomps over to him as he grins at her what he thinks is a charming smile only to get smacked upside the head by her tennis racket.

"Ouch!" He says mad.

"Do you keep that racket in you rack because it's warm?" He questions her.

She gets mad at that comments and tackles him to the ground and beats him hard with her racket.

Leo sees this and rushes over to pull her off as she was biting his ear and tugging at it.

"You two need a time out to cool down!" He demands to them.

Cindy reaches her right arm out and trys to claw Carmen's face off as he try to get away from her screaming "Help me please."

Fiona watches the three while laughing at them.

Eric slaps a open palm to his face and screams out loud, "I'm Surrounded by Idiots!".

His team looks at him mad and glare angry.

Confessional stall

Gabe :( Looking mad) that nerd just calling me a idiot is unheard of.

Nate :( Surprised) I am shocked and mad that fool dare challenge my honor!

Cindy :( Mad) I'm going to kill Carmen if he says that about my tennis racket where i have everyone know it's keep in my pants.

Jack :( Angry) that fool is lucky i don't have a gun or else i shoot him dead.

Back to the Creeps

Steve and Hannah managed to get their team organized and suited up besides Kath who did not want to where the suit.

She was going to hang back and didn't care if the team lost and voted her off.

Steve shrugged his shoulders before moving out with Nick, Sam, Emma without Little P who went off to the cabin to rest, and Mandy.

He was going to take his squad and go for a front attack while Hannah leading Alex, Shana, Linda, and Jena to attack from the Sam your controlling the Bat while Emma takes the catapult leaving the rest of us to use claws.

They then moved out towards the castle to fight the Fire ants for the win.

Fire Ants ( Castle)

Eric was sick and tired of his team.

They were not taking up arms to defend their cardboard castle and instead arguing about which Album John made was the best one except Gabe and Carmen who hated him for some reason unknown to Eric.

"Damn it was losing at this rate when a attack comes in." He thought to himself.

As he thought that Steve's squad came and unleashed hell to them.

Sam dove the bat in and bombed them with a smoke bomb he put on it from his pocket blinding them as Emma let loose multiple rocks on the blind Fire ants.

Eric got hit in the face and stabbed by Steve's claw in the stomach as the dude snuck through the smoke.

Leo took out his samurai sword he put in his pocket secretly when exiting the cabin and slashed at the attacking group wildly.

Gabe had ran wildly through the smoke and picked up a spear.

Then he chucked it into the smoke missing Steve by a inch.

Steve grabbed the spear and threw it back at Gabe hitting him in his left shoe causing minor pain to him.

Cindy was swing her racket wild and managed to keep some of the attackers back for awhile before Nick got out of the smoke and found a sword belonging to the other team, rushed backed in and hit Cindy hard on the head knocking her out.

As this was happening Hannah's team managed to hit two of the targets with the last one needed to win the challenge.

Hannah took aim with a rock she found and threw it.

It hit above the target and missed.

"Damn!" She says mad.

Then she comes up with an idea and takes a claw of her suit and throws it at the target hitting it dead on.

"Yes!" She says with excitement as a ringing noise fills the air around the beach.

Chris voice comes from a speaker and says happily, "The Game is over with the creeps winning and The Fire ants having to vote off someone and the Creeps though they won doing so too so meet at the campfire at eight to see two people go home."

The fire ants though they lost where happy the other team lost someone too.

The Creeps were enraged and groaned and cussed the whole way back to their cabins.

Campfire ceremony

Chris looked on to the twenty two campers as they waited for him to kick the two people, one on both teams, off the island for good they hope and not come back again later in the show.

"I'll start with the fire ants since they lost their game and give the marshmellows to everyone safe to leave the two not safe!" He says with a smile and stops.

He watch them all become nervous except Leo and Eric who are sure they did good today.

"Cindy, Fiona, Carmen, Gabe, Jack, Nate, Josh, Sophie and John are all safe leaving Eric and Leo." Chris says as he throws the marshmellows.

Then he fingers the last one in his hands as Leo and Eric look nervous before he says slowly, "And the last one to get theirs and stay in the game is Eric meaning Leo bye Bye."

Eric jumps with joy for staying in while Leo bows his head in silence wondering how this could happen.

Gabe gets up and dance happily now that Leo was off first.

He was glad what he did early work.

Confessional Stall (Earlier on with the voting going on)

Leo :(Looks confused) I'm voting for that no good guy Gabe the racist bastard

Cindy :(Mad) I'm going for Carmen

Carmen :(Mad) I was going for John but Cindy will do

John :(Laid backed) I going for Eric cause he was trying to boss me around.

Gabe :( He's taking out the votes and switching some with Leo written on it.) Even if I'm cheating Leo going off first.

Back to Camp Fire

Chris was doing the Creeps as Leo looks to the ground really sad.

"This was easy for me to do this since you all picked Linda whose out and number two." Chris says with joy as he throws them their marsh mellows.

The Creeps cheer with Joy as Linda looks sad she lost.

Before Linda and Leo got on the boat Chris stopped them.

"Time for the ultimate twist in TD history. Your team just decided the team leaders for their team which is Leo for the fire ants and Linda for the creeps so have fun while i get the hell out of here." Chris says before leaving the shocked teams by themselves.

What Chris said shocked them to the extreme.

Linda the crazy rpg girl is leading the creeps and crazy Leo the Fire ants.

"What a twist I am leaving you with. With the Fire ants and Creeps accept their new leaders.

Will I ever return to do another challenge?" Find out on Total drama Chronicles." Chris says as he leaves the island on the Boat of shame towards Playa de loser.


	4. Chapter 4

Total drama chronicles The next generation

Chapter three: Second challenge: A game of kicking balls

"Last time on Total Drama Chronicles." Chris says to the camera dressed in a nice Hawaiian shirt with various colored flowers with shorts to match and plain blue flip flops to protect his feet.

"Today the host let me do the intro and recap of what went on last night which involved the Defend the Castle challenge and the twist of them picking their team leaders without knowing it as Leo, the crazy violent weirdo dude leads the Fire Ants due to Gabe switching the votes thinking it would get him off. Linda, the crazy Larp girl was picked in a landslide vote after he first appearance with the team when they saw her do her thing and made them think she was crazy which she is." Chris smiles as he says this because he's thinking about the ratings he read last night that were through the roof from the drama the campers presented on the dock before the challenge began.

"The campers are in for a treat as today's challenge is going to leave the boys in pain and the girls lucky their girls on the first number one season in the new generation of Total drama in Total Drama Chronicles!" Chris finishes with a smile plastered on his face.

Quick Note: No theme song at all. Sorry folks (Like anyone cared though it was good). Also Linda stereotype is Larper which is larp and that means live action role play. So forget the rpg from last two chapters.

Secret meeting ( The woods) 3:00 am third person Pov

Six unsuspecting campers got colored masked put secretly in their bags while they were at the campfire ceremony to meet deep in the woods at a campfire while wearing the mask assigned to them.

They did not know what was going on or if it was a trick but decided that it could be good don their respective masks and head out in different paths to the location.

As they arrived one by one they found assigned sits that hid them from view using a see through window that only lets them see outside and not be seen from the inside so their clothing would not give them away.

By the windows were wireless voice changers to also hid their voice from their own alliance members to keep things secret.

Once they all were settled in the master planner of the whole thing stepped out from the darkness wearing a red orange mask and dark shirt and pants and black shoes with lightning shapes on both sides.

"Hello my six campers and welcome to the start of what i like to call the Masked Alliance of doom or MAOD for short. This is a secret alliance i decided to build to increase the drama on the show and to get you six into the finals as you infiltrate the other campers alliances and mess them up, lost what ever team your on certain challenges and put the blame of losing on a camper that i think has a good chance at winning and etc." The red orange masked person says as it rubbed it's hands menacing.

It's voice sounded like a old man of eighty years old that was tired.

Pink spoke up in the voice changer and said in a changed voice of a seven year old boy, " So this is basically a exclusive club that you invited us in cause we each have various skills that you want to exploit so you can really get far then dump us?"

Red orange mask person said in a forced calm voice, "No. I'm just want you six and me to get to the finals. Three of you are in Fire Ants and the rest of you are in The creeps as which one I'm in is not anything i will reveal till the final eight."

The masked six yell to complain. The red orange masked person sighed then took in a big breath before yelling into his voice changer, "Shut up you idiots. I know you want me to tell which team i am on but that would get one side mad that the other has four while they have three so till the final eight i will not tell who team i was on till then and if you hate that then leave now and i will pick someone else to take your place!"

That shut everyone up. Then red orange masked person replies back into the mic calm, "This alliance is not without benefits as i promise that when you team is at the campfire ceremony you be given immunity passes to keep from going so i want to hear now if your in or not!"

Red orange mask person waited for the response. Instantly Pink said they were in with Black agreeing instantly.

White agreed in five seconds after Pink and Black.

It took five more minutes before Brown and Blue agreed .

That left Red mask who was still deciding . Five minutes later it said yes meaning they all were in the aliance.

Red orange cheered and let them know they will meet again when they find a card in their pillows.

The Campgrounds ( 8:00 am)

in their cabins the boys and girls were sleeping peacefully though they did not have a clue about what was happening in five minutes as their new host who was from the first generation series of total drama set up some speakers and microphone right in front of their respective cabins.

The host smiled a familiar smile as he strung the cords and yelled into the mic. Sound waves blasted the windows in the cabins and shook the campers out their beds onto the floor with the top bunkers falling on the bottom bunkers.

Groans of pain and annyance were shared as the host laughed at them. Then the host was smacked upside the head by his co-host who was a familiar girl from first generation total drama series just taller and hotter than before.

"Ouch! Why you do that honey?" He questioned her as he was married to her.

He rubs his left hand through his red hair as he sniffs from his nose that freckles on each side of it while underneath his mouth he has a pointy red beard with a small bland tip.

He's wearing a red shirt with a clown on it that was smiling while drinking blood in a glass cup using a straw.

He had on blue shorts with pockets and a lightning shaped scar on the back.

His shoes were a mix of red and blue with the shoestrings being white making them look cool.

He look at his tall wife with a little hate as she glared mad at him.

She had light brown skin that was smooth like velvet and a soft black hair put into a afro at the moment that blew lightly in the wind.

She had on a brown shirt with kumquats on it while she wore plain blue jean shorts and plain blue flipflops with flower designs under her feet.

"Harold did we not agree to be kind to these children and not give them the horrible experience that we had with Chris the psycho host who gave us nightmares for a year." Leshawna told her 27 year old husband.

Harold groan remembering that he did promise her that. It was thanks to her the campers got the chess and checker boards plus the buffet instead of chef hatchet cooking them regular meals though they had to do the studios proposal of giving the losing campers at the elimination challenge chef hatchet's food.

"Sorry Honey but Chris called earlier and said that the campers are to be tortured 24/7 or he will replace me with another candidate he chosen that would cause these kids mental damage so it's either me or the other guy and i know you don't want that." Harold replies to her.

Leshawna growls at that thought of that skin white loser sending some one to take her sweet husband's place to give the campers a summer in ****.

She sigh and kiss Harold on his lips with a swift peck before backing off as he looks loving in her brown eyes.

Harold loved her since Island and done everything he could to make her happy. Leshawna had to keep telling him that expensive things were things she did not want just his sweet body and sweeter lips as they snuggled at night and kiss all day.

Harold then leans in and kiss her back keeping them there for five seconds till a very angry Leo with a shotgun fires into the air mad.

"Who the heck just did that?" He questions pointing the gun at Harold and Leshawna.

Harold sighes and puts his left hand into his pocket and quickly pressed a button on a remote that activated a metal destroyer beacon on boney island to wireless destroy the gun and ever other one the other campers had instantly.

"I know Chris did not do anything about the guns yesterday but i installed a metal destroyer beacon nearby to take them out so nobody can threaten anyone except with a fist." Harold said with ease before locking lips with Leshawna again as Leo screams in fury along with Josh,Hannah,Steve,Fiona,Gabe and the rest screamed also as the were also going to pull weapons on Harold for that.

Confessional stall

leo: (Looking really pissed off and ready to kill) That no good rotten dude destroyed my weapons! I promise here and now he is going to pay for that later.

Sam: (Happy and smiling a little) I'm glad the guns are gone as last night when the cameras went off they had a shoot out in the woods and destroyed it.

Hannah: (Pissed off and growling)) That no good piece of turd is getting my foot up his scrawny butt and walking in a wheel chair when i am done with him. I challenge Leo last night for a rematch after he and the other guys with guns had a shoot out in the woods and he tried to kill me the most.

Gabe: ( Really red and mad) I had a shot gun hidden in my bag and i planned on shooting those sneaky blacks the first chance i got but now The darn host destroyed my only chance.

Alex: ( Glad) I am so thankful that the guns are gone otherwise i was going to take my chances swimming home.

Confessional stall end

Outside the cabins the campers gathered and saw their new host and co-host. Some were surprised and others did not care very much.

Leo expression from mad changed to joy as he jumped in the air happily. "Oh my gosh it's Harold and Leshawna my favorite campers couples from the original generation of total drama." He exclaimed excited.

Harold and Leshawna jumped back in fear as he clawed at their clothes and as foam came out his mouth in rapids.

"Whoa whoa easy i know i am lushes but not that much!" Leshawna exclaims trying t beat Leo back her arms while not hurting him.

Harold pulls out his yo-yos and hit him in the stomach to knock him back. Unlucky for him Leo took more harmful pain when His other side was shoot many times by a machine gun and lived as he took out 12 armed gunners chasing him in the middle east after double crossing their boss.

Leo stands back up and smiles then backs up as Leshawna pulls out a taser. "Okay chill sorry guys but your the best ones i liked threw out the whole first generation so sorry if i seem too excited." He says backing off.

Harold shakes himself a little before standing up straight and looking at the campers, some still mad at what he did to wake them up.

"Hello campers. I woke you up to let you know i am the new host for this season with my lovely wife leshawna joining as my co-host to give you a exciting and safe season of the game so you will enjoy it and remember it as a fun summer!" Harold says with a heart warming smile. He honestly wanted to give them a easy reality show experience without all the drama and pain his cast mates went through with Chris and Chef Hatchet hosting the show. Harold still wished Chris would burn for what he did to them in those three seasons.

"I also woke you up to tell you that your second challenge starts in thirty minutes and that you should get dress and eat before meeting us in the woods for a game everyone in the world knows about but don't really care about with a few modifications so get ready since it's the real elimination challenge and not a fake." Harold finishes before heading to the mess hall with Leshawna tailing him for some coffee as the campers got ready.

Boy's Cabin

Leo goes back in to the cabin still excited and throws on a new pair of the clothes he had on yesterday. Then he takes his toothbrush and wash cloth to the bathroom and brushes and wash his face before heading back to the cabin to put it up all in five easy quick seconds.

Sam steps back and lets the eager boy through as he moans "Idiot!" before heading to his bed and dressing in a new pair of what he had on yesterday. He takes his toothbrush and wash cloth to the bathroom too to freshen up a little.

As he went through the door he saw Gabe keep on the same shirt and shorts he wore yesterday during the game and he sleep in during the night. Gabe smelled himself once and deemed it was okay doing the same for his mouth and deeming that okay too before heading towards the door. He led a small trail of stank behind him causing the boys to groan and for Nate to cry out dramatically, "What is thou unearthly smell that rots thy nose?".

"Dude you smell bad did you take a shower last night?" Sam says from the door trying to breath through his mouth though it made him gag hard.

Gabe took offense and yelled at them all mad, "Shut up losers. You guys don't yell at the dumb africans when they don't take showers in africa so leave me by filthy humans!"

Steam was pouring out of Nick, Carmen, Jack, and John along with every other african person watching the show.

The other boys had to hold them down to stop them from beating Gabe up as he flick them off and ran smiling to the mess hall.

The boys waited for them to calm down before letting them up hoping they don't kill the racist git. If only the idiot knew that african people in africa had no showers or clean water to take baths in so that them being dirt was not a option they liked.

"*******!" They spat out at the door Gabe ran through mad. They dressed in a second pair of clothing before heading to the bathroom to wash their faces and brush their teeths before going into the mess hall keeping an eye on Gabe and the four dudes waiting to tear him apart.

Confessional stall

Carmen: (Really angry and ready t rip Gabe apart) That dude should go into the ghetto and hood and say that and see what happens cause black people like me don't appreciate that at it.

John: If that ignorant red neck came to my hood and said that he be hanged instantly.

Nick: I just don't tolerate that kind of thinking around me ever since that day.

Jack: I am straight up serious when people try to insult my culture so i tend to say things i am not proud of.

Confessional stall end

Back in the mess hall

Jack was sprouting some very colorful words to Gabe though he was not going to hurt him since the other campers would start restraining him.

He sigh and grabbed some eggs and toast. He also got some orange juice and sat down right by Carmen who was trying to make up a rap as he eat some cereal and toast along with a small cup of coffee.

Jack was trying to figure out a way to get the cold hard idiot off the island but how he was trying to figure out.

Carmen was not even threw with the first line before John who was nearby yelled outloud and ran to the buffet and grabbed a plate. Then he ran up behind Carmen and smacked him upside the head hard with it breaking the plate and knocking him out causing everyone to gasp outloud as they were shocked from the outbreak of violence.

Confessional stall

John: (Not caring much about what he done) That idiot was trying to ryhme dude berry with to cherry. God i hate morons like him coming into the rap bussness thinking all it takes is weed and crack to make a ryhme though i hate to be mean but it does not so stop wasting time and money god dang idiots.

Cindy: (Her eyes are wide at witnessing what john just did) I have to admit i was going to hit him too cause he ryhme ******* with mitches and something about dicks but hitting him with a plate was way to much right there i mean come on man if your trying to kill him then you did it.

Kath: (suppressing laughter) I just know that this season is going to cause allot of drama without even trying.

Alex: (Shocked and applauded) My mom would never approve of all this violent.

Confessional stall end

Back at the mess hall

Cindy smacked John in the head with her tennis racket and yelled at him, "What the hell is your problem dude you could of killed him!"

John sighes and says slowly, "He was one of the worst out of millions of bad rappers i ever heard in my career and let me tell you i meet worst then him."

Leo laughes at this like it's funny. He heard bad rappers like Carmen a lot at his school but unlike John he could not smash a tray into the back of their heads like he so badly wanted to. Hos other side incouraged him to do it but he always snapped back to his regular self when he got real close to do it too.

He sigh and goes over to the now bickering Cindy and John and pushes John out the way when he trys to go back to the buffet and get another plate to smash into Cindy's head for being annoying to him.

Then Leo spots a medical kit on the wall behind the buffet and uses it to medicate a Now awake but moaning in pain Carmen.

Unknown to the all Gabe was laughing himself silly from the whole thing. He liked that Carmen was injured by his own kind and was hoping to exploit that later in the day to ensure a victory to himself.

Kath was sitting by Nick and unknown to him she was thinking that the black campers on the island were violent and thought she was going to get hurt so inside her head she thinks up a plan involving a

certain racist red neck.

Nick was cheering on the inside for the assault on the inside for he hated Carmen and his rapping the minute he stepped on the dock of shame and knew he had to go either before or after Gabe to ensure victory for himself. After those two were gone he then set his sights on getting Leo though he was the captain and got instant immunity till the teams split in the merger.

As this was going on Fiona, Hannah and Steve looked on the attack with boredom as they saw worse happened to other people and their friends before. Steve yawned in boredom and thought up why he came on the island in the first place.

Steve's pov Daydream

In a rainy jungle in South america Steve was fighting a army of guerillas after stealing a suitcase filled of gold from their camp he blew up when putting C-4 in places he knew they would not look in. He had two revolver, a M-4 on his back and two grenades to uses against them but he knew even then they would call in reinforcements to help them once they started going down. He took down a lot of them and it rained blood on him and the area around him till two bullets pierce his chest and fell him .

Five days later he woke up finding himself in a black and orange striped prison shirt in a jail cell surrounded by security guards in Washington D.C after being brought as a prisoner from the guys he killed.

Steve growled in anger. He was caught by his enemies and knew he was facing the death chair if he got a trial which he doubt he get cause of the many solders and marines he killed on missions or that tried to catch him in various countries after assassinations or bomb attacks he done.

He sigh and felt neutral about the fact he was about to face death when a tall white man wearing a black shirt and blue jean pants stopped in front of his cell with a folder in his left hand.

He was balding with few pieces of hair left on top of his head with a white mustache under a almost pointy nose.

In a serious voice that demanded no foolishness he declared to Steve with neutral blue white eyes, " Hapkins I'm George Stephin and i like to make you a one time offer you should not refuse unless you want to take your chances with the death chair."

Steve was shocked by this. He had killed many of the United States military best men and they were offering him a free chance to leave.

He knew there must be a catch to it as the man was looking at him without expression. He decided instantly that he would do what ever it took to get out of here but if they asked him to work for their side then he was going to take the chair as he rather die then take the side that repeatably attacks his parents every time they get together to learn about each other as they separated a few years back and made different lives for themselves.

"Okay what's the offer?" He questions with ease. He had a bad feeling it was going to involve something dangerous.

George looked at the kid with a sneer before answering his question. "The CIA needs a teenager to infiltrate a certain reality show to stop a evil plot by a mastermind there that has connections with a very more wanted man that destroyed international countries in a yearly demolition derby that is rumored to be hosted on the island which we need to know instantly before he causes harm to the campers that are going to be on it due to the restart of a new season called Total drama Chronicles The next generation."

He pauses to let Steve take it in.

Steve resisted the urge to yell at the agent. He wanted to use Steve's skills to be a spy on that lame total drama series he saw the whole first series of to stop a man from using the island for a derby and to save the United States. He breathed in a deep breath before nodding his head slowly.

George took that as a yes and signaled to the guards to let him out as they discussed the whole thing over some coffee and bagels.

End Flashback

As Steve got back into reality he snorted in anger. The only reason he did not back down on the deal and left the island was because the government put a tracker chip deep in his neck that keep track of his position plus if he betrayed them he's head would explode off from the self destruct feature in it so he had to finish his mission to get it out of him.

"I shall kill that guy when i get the chance!" He though in his head as he looked at his two beautiful chatting cousins.

He could always get their help but then it could also backfire as they would probably get guns and storm the place where he got the chip. That was not a good option he was going to go with unless he had to so he sucked it up and eat his breakfast.

As he did that he noticed Kath and Nick having a whisper conversation to themselves about something. He decided for fun to listen in with his lip reading but cursed to himself when he only got the words "Colored mask" from them before they shut up and ate their breakfast.

"Colored mask for what?" Steve questioned in his head eager to find out about those words as they probably meant something important.

He then looked towards Mandy sitting at the end of the table by herself. He read her lips and discovered she was talking to herself about something with "That alliance with Kath could be useful to me if i use her instead of me."

Steve's ears perked up at hearing about Kath's alliance. He knew he had to find out who was in it and figure out a way to slowly eliminate them one by one in a secret order so they would not get suspicious of him.

He plotted evil like in his head certain of the drama and sorrow he could cause while on this pitiful island.

Mandy's Pov

Mandy was hating the island really much right now. She was woken up by the new idiot host Harold and his co-host wife Leshawna to let them know where to meet for the challenge and to get ready.

She grumbled a lot of things she was going to do to him over the week as she trudged back in her cabin she shared with the other girls.

Instantly she knew it was going to end badly. Kath was bossing Shana and Sophie to brush her hair and get her stuff ready for her to go to the bath room and clean up.

Mandy, ( Hating her yelling!) Screamed in fury at her before picking up her pillow and smacking the ignorant rich girl right in the kisser.

Kath fell to the floor with a scream of surprise, Cindy and the other girls beside Shana and Sophie.

"Hey princess looks like your pillow arrived but you forgot to open your stinking pie hole!" Cindy remarked as she laughed harder.

Kath shook with fury as she got up and yelled at Mandy, "Stupid mexican! You and your people should go back to mexico after your kind is done tending to my lawn for that is all your good at!"

Mandy now shook in fury at her saying that to her. She wanted to rip the rich bitch apart but knew she be stopped by the other girls.

She breathed in once before giving Kath the middle finger.

"I don't waste comments on ignorant, spoiled brats like you hon!" she says with suppressed anger in her voice.

That got some rise from Kath as she screamed and cried tears of anger. Kath wanted to tear that confident girl's hair off and make her eat it.

But then she cooled down and touched her hair and began to fix it and decided to get her later.

After she got done getting dressed she headed to the mess hall and found Alex and Eric done eating playing Checkers for five bucks Eric had.

She saw that Alex was kicking his butt with Eric having two pieces left on his board.

She knew Alex won later as when she got her plate of eggs, Toast, cereal and orange juice when a scream of victory sounded in the hall.

Sam watching and looking lovely at Fiona the crazy red hair that kicked his butt yesterday. She hated white boys when they go after red hair girls the most instead of other girls .

She remembered when a white boy like Sam broke her heart and dumped her for a crazy red hair like Fiona making her feel some hatred towards the two as they reminded her off the pain she felt that horrible day he broke up with her.

Mandy's daydream flashback

Mandy was one year younger and dressed in a beautiful red dress with frills on the bottom that made her look good when she spun around it with happy laughter. She wore red matching shoes that matched her lips that she put ruby lipstick on it.

Her date Matt was taking her dancing and to dinner at a mid fancy restaurant. She been to it before but was tense as a certain red hair girl named alice worked there and Mandy learned that Matt was looking at her in school.

She sighed and hope Matt never broke up with her for that girl since she heard she worked for a gang and loved shooting bullets into rival gang members or innocence people they robbed for money.

Everything was going well for them till dinner time.

As Matt was nice and pulled out her chair for her to sit on he told her he wanted to talk as he sat in his chair.

Mandy tensed up at that. She knew it was serious. He had his eyebrows notched in a straight position and no smile on his face.

He did not say anything else about it till they finished their dinner which was a salad and baked chicken for Mandy and a Steak, Mash potatoes and corn for Steve.

Mandy took in some water from her cup as he began to slowly start the conversation Mandy was hoping was never going to happen to her while dating him.

"Mandy i liked you a lot but then i meet and spent time with Alice for a while making me realize that she was the right girl for me so i hate to say this but we are done!" He said in rushed words before jumping out his seat.

He had to jump to the left as Mandy send her glass flying at his head.

"You cheating jerk! I hate you and never want to see you or that red head hor again." She screams at him with tears in her eyes as she jumps up from the table and ran out the door leaving him to pay for the food.

Ever since that night Mandy swore to never trust a white boy again and to only date her kind or black people and to never date or trust anyone white again.

Flashback end

Mandy snapped out her flash back to find herself clutching her fork she was using to eat her eggs hard and that it was starting to make a mark into her skin.

"maybe i should join Kath's alliance to get those two off the island in a sort of revenge thing against Matt and Alice who i hope are watching this as i think this!" She says to herself in a whispered voice.

Unknown to her Steve was reading her lips and caught some more words she sprouted off before a ring sound entered the mess hall saying something about ten minutes left.

"Oh crap we need to get to the challenge!" Leo exclaims in a panic tone before rushing out the door with everyone following him except Mandy who really did not care.

She half ran and walk after them as the looked around for the path to the challenge.

Harold's pov

Harold was kissing his wife Leshawna while waiting on the slow campers to get their butts to the site to began the challenge and get it over with so he could make out with his wife at their trailer.

He sigh in annoyance cause he was getting bored and wanted to get the whole thing over with now.

Harold was sure the boy campers would not like it as much as he did since it was going to cause them a lot of pain and make them wish they were girls.

He was about to start automatically eliminating some of them to teach them not to be late when the twenty one exhausted campers except Mandy who was not breaking a sweat came on the field tired.

"Welcome campers to the second challenge!" Harold says with excitement. He really did not like this challenge but Chris forced him to do it or the new host stepped in and he made a promise to himself after seeing how that guy ran things the campers would really need lots of help as the dude is all about hurting people.

"Today you take part of what i like to call "The Electrifying Soccer match!" which involves you guys playing soccer against the other team on a field that has electric plates on it to activate them on a specially modified soccer ball that will send a current of electricity into you that will only stun you for five minutes, three hidden pits for you to fall in with each one having a rabid animal in it that will attack you, air soft gunners with airsoft gun sniper rifiles that saw shoot you if you start to get close to the goal with stun bullets and finally the goalie which are pre-set interns with state of the art stun sticks to block your kicks and to also stun you if your too close to the goal!" Harold says in one voice putting on a fake smile.

He really did not want the campers doing the challenge but again Chris threaten to switch him with the other dude so he complied.

The only reason he cared so much was before the show two weeks ago his wife Leshawna had a baby girl and he felt close to her so much that he could not bear to see the campers in pain for it would remind him of his baby girl they named Lhake.

He sigh and looked at the shocked campers as they could see this challenge was going to be pretty hard.

"First team to score Two goals before the other gets immunity and a Hd television party with movies that are not out yet and the male team mates of the losing team serving them with popcorn and snacks the whole time!" Harold said with another fake smile.

He really did not like the challenge and tend to forget again why he decided to do the show in the first place as he saw the teams huddle together to make plans for the game.

He got a cue from a camera men that he needed to go on break so with another forced smile he said to the camera, "Time for a break. As we come back we see what the campers do to win, who go home tonight and who has to serve who on this new generation of total drama on Total Drama Chronicles!"

Author Note: And that's the end of the first part. I named their baby Lhake because that's the only thing i can think off at this time. Next chapter i think i may or may not reveal how Harold was chosen for the season and maybe more details on this guy He's trying to save the campers from. Also i like it if people reading this review i.e you the reader but no bad flames. Only creative flames that would help the story and yes i know i should add a disclaimer but i realized why the hell would the producers care about a fanfiction like mine when a lot of others don't do it too.


	5. Back to the past

Total drama chronicles

Chapter five

A mistake fixed in the past

Hey everybody I'm back in black and ready to restart the story again. Thanks to Sithlorde1988 for your review.

I'm ready to continue the challenge and unleash the awesome arches and challenges so get ready to be shocked also look real carefully at the story in the paragraphs as I shall add small clues of a fun thing coming up after a few challenges.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of total drama. Nor the extra stuff in this chapter which you will see soon. I seriously don't own this and like to credit the people who do own it and have it known right here right now so I won't be sued later that I don't own it at all except my original ideas put in and the characters I created.

Sorry for that long disclaimer.

Any way let's go back to the story.

Chris's house in a rich place in Canada

Chris was relaxing drinking a soda while a hot girl with big breast was rubbing his big feet.

She rubbed lotion into his legs and made them feel real good. He was moaning softly as he was enjoying his free time and liked and also hated the fact that he was not able to host the new season for the next generation.

The girl was about to do his back when he totally realized he forgot an important factor yesterday when introducing the campers. "Oh crap I'm losing some money if I don't go back and do the intro song!" He says out loud and pushes the girl out the way and runs to the back of his big house where there is a control panel which he punches in literally the code which was how many seasons of total drama he did which were six.

Once it accepted it he was inside and ran towards a platform holding a remote on a thing.

It was a silver remote designed like a universal remote control with all the important buttons and stuff.

Instead of waiting for the glass dome covering it to open he punched his fist thru and took the remote in his bleeding hands not caring as he punches in the coordinates for where he was yesterday at the right time he was starting the tour.

"Back to the future to save my money!" He says happily as time reversed like a movie would went you press rewind as it put him thru time backwards as he sees what he's been doing before he ends up in his former past's body before looking at the campers with a smile.

(Note: This takes place in chapter three when Chris tells them it's no mistake that two campers are missing to not cause you any confusion.)

"Before I show you the places I must tell you this important thing. Like season three you guys must sing songs on the show." Chris says before pausing as everyone groans and throws fits in anger as they did not like to sing except Alex who loved season three a lot and Nate who also like to sing and do some dancing while he was at it.

"You have two options for this, one of them is to make it up as you go or two parody a song that the viewers can find on YouTube easily and see how it was made fun of or in some cases made better." Chris says with another smile.

"To start the song thing off I'm doing the first song I parodied that was fun and used to introduce a funny named kid to a weird messed up high school.

Listen well and maybe you will learn some tips on how to survive now kick the music Chef!" He finishes as music plays.

"High sucks the musical intro song."

Made by high school sucks the musical on YouTube.

Type in high school sucks the musical on YouTube and clicks the first one

Note: skip to 1:00 I think because it starts off talking and does not do the singing till that part. Play it while reading this to make it feel great.

Chris: Listen to me campers. I've a song for you.

(Chris moves while doing this while closing his eyes and folding his hands and arms behind his back while walking and smiling.)

Chris: Come on with me on my tour now. And this is what you will do.

(Opens his eyes and at the words "And this is what you will do he open and spreads his hands to the sky with a smile while the campers look at him funny while he continues singing and starts running a little.)

Chris: Listen to my new campers there is something you should know is that everything here is not exactly what it shows.

The things you do just to get by when your freshman here at total drama chronicle high.

To avoid getting pick on or getting your ass kicked. You better find some fake friends to have fake laughs with.

( Chris then goes behind Eric and knocks him in the head at the words "getting pick on" and then goes behind Alex and kicks him in the ass when he says the words "or getting your ass kicked. Then hides behind Emma, Leo and Sam and groups them together before taking a picture of them to pretend he is taking his own advice of finding fake friends.)

Come on with me on this tour and find someone you can trust but be careful cause this is drama and everybody sucks.

(He then points at them and hangs his tongue out and blows a raspberry at them before running to the next part.)

Here are the spoiled kids sitting on their wealth.

(Shows a fake clip of Heather and Lindsay sitting on the grass.)

And the Emo kids on Emo grass the grass cuts itself.

(Fake clip of Gwen sitting on the grass looking a lot more Emo then before with a amazing pic of the grass actually cutting itself.) (Another quick note: I know Gwen is Goth in the show but here she is Emo to make fun of her.)

Those are the Nerds trying to get some fame.

(Fake clip of Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Harold, Beth standing in the stands at some point in the first season.)

While the cool kids are made cause they never win the game.

(Shows a picture of Cody, Tyler, Leshawna and Dj standing cool like on a wall.)

Boo Yah! The Good guys are trying to be good.

(Shows the good guys of the seasons in a corner smiling at them.)

While the bad guys are mad cause their trying to spread the dirt.

( Heather is shown again along with Ale and Justin.)

The hot girls while trying to be looking good but their all a bunch of nerds.

( Shows the hot girls with Chris behind them and when he calls them Nerd they slap him in the face hard.)

It's drama and it sucks. Why are you so out of luck yeah!

(Now Chris is dancing on the beach with the campers watching while making confused looks of worry as they think Chris lost his damn mind.)

Drama it sucks man it sucks so much!

(Now in a very cool way Leshawna comes out and joins Chris wearing the same outfit as island just bigger and cooler looking as it makes the 27 year old look makes her very hot.)

It's drama and it sucks man it sucks so much.

(Now they finish the last duo part and Chris lets Leshawna take the next part.)

You be walking in the Mess hall. Bitch why you stare at me.

(She glares at Gabe who is sitting a table like the rest of the campers who somehow in the singing got forced to sit down. She smacks him upside the head when he gives her the finger.)

And everyone is judging by the popularity.

( She now stares angry at Kath as she reminds her of leshawna. Kath glares back like Heather would and Leshawna refrains from slapping her upside the head.)

All you guys act tough to impress the girls.

(Now glaring at Chris, Nick, Josh, Leo, Carmen, John etc. as they do impressive muscle flexes. Leshawna rolls her eyes and continue.)

And the girls walk around like it's a damn fashion show.

(Now glaring at Kath, and Sophie who somehow changed fast into looking like supermodels as they strut into the mess hall with cool poses.)

The star player spends all his time kissing.

(Shows Nick for some reason kissing Kath while Leshawana glares at them.)

And the team leaders they don't do nothing.

(Now shows Trent and Gwen. (Quick note: since this happens before the challenge Chris never picked Leo and Linda as the team captains yet.) Being bad leaders as Trent is showed cheating on a challenge.

Pick or be picked before you pass thru but pick the wrong one and they will out vote you.

( Now shows Mandy for some reason on the dock of shame while a group in the shadows wearing colored animal masks look down on her with smiles while her team mates chosen later in the day look at her with hatred for some unnamed reason you'll see later on.)

It's drama and it sucks you have no one you can trust yeah!

(Back to a duo with Chris as he comes behind her happy while he starts dancing while the campers are following behind them like they got a new type of disease.)

Drama and it sucks man it sucks so much.

Its drama and it sucks so much.

Drama and it sucks

Drama and it sucks

Drama and it sucks

Man it sucks so much Yeah!

(Pauses for while till a bell rings) (For forced reasons the campers throw their hands up and chants it sucks at the same time as Chris and leshawna.)

Song ends

(Again I don't claim ownership of the song so don't get me sued!)

The song ended and everyone found themselves back where they started.

"With that done I can now go back in peace." Chris says leaving by pressing the remote and leaving mentally while his past self has memory of doing the song but not the tour.

Back in the future. (Not a back to the future reference ha)

Chris is back in his past's mind and goes back to what he was doing with more ease.

Sorry for the short chapter but I don't have some time right now to finish with the campers so I'll update next time I can but enjoy the song and leave some reviews cause it feels like a graveyard here. (An image of a graveyard is shown with the words on a plate reading "Ripped, Total drama chronicles the next generation.)

Till next time bye and also thanks Sithlorde1988 for leaving a review again. Like your story which all you readers should check out cause it's awesome with harry potter in it and lots of cussing and fun. To me it is.


	6. The soccer challenge of death

Total Drama Chronicles

Chapter six

The soccer war begins (Watch out campers balls are flying!)

Not in a perverted Way people!

Disclaimer: Don't own Total drama or the references I put in here.

Try to find all the references in the chapter.

Also I didn't realize it till now but some of the characters are acting like the old ones from TDI without me really trying. See if you can spot them. Ex: one character has same personality as other in TDI.

Last but not least I going to try something that might lose me some people. I decided to combine all three stories in my page for secret reasons revealed at the very end of the story. So for now on all three stories happen around the same time and year but in different locations. Things that happen in my Final destination story will appear here and vice versa. It means something like when a character dies in FD it will be mentioned and shown on the island by their cell phones, iPod or whatever they have so they can reference and know what's going on in that part of the world.

Same goes for the scream 4 story on my page. Since the kills are filmed and put on YouTube the campers will see them and comment on what happened and what they think about it. And again vice versa Scream will do the same and comment what happens on the island.

If you stick around then you'll see how all three combine and what awesome I have for them to span. Plus this does not mean I'm trying to advertise for the other stories, if you don't want to read them then don't. I'm not trying to up my views like most are going to say. Enough info will be said so you don't have to back track what happened before they showed up.

Now on to the challenge.

At The challenge site.

Harold was smiling at the camera as it came back from commercial. He looked straight at it and said, "Okay now that the commercial is over begin playing with the Fire ants having red jerseys and the creeps having green jerseys."

He then had Leshawna handing them the jerseys which they slipped on except Kath who claimed in a disgusted tone, "Green is so not my color." In a snobby voice.

"Shut up spoiled brat!" Mandy told her earning her a middle finger as Kath did not like her. She though she belong in a house ironing her clothes while she sits on the couch eating chocolate covered strawberries and sipping expensive wine.

Instead she was stuck here with these smelly losers and an idiot Mexican girl with dirty clothes. (No offense to anyone!)

She snorted as her team got together to discuss a plan as she could not think of the day she would get down and dirty playing in this stupid game.

While she did that the team leader Linda was telling the rest of them the plan.

"Okay first thing first is Nick, Hannah, Steve, Jena and Nick, You guys are the offense on the team meaning you go for the ball and get it in the goal. Alex, Emma, Mandy, Shana and Sam, you guys are the defensive meaning you stop them from getting the ball from the offensive players while I go attack their team leader Leo to distract him got it." She says to her team as the look at her with anger still that she got to be the captain.

"Sure I'm cool with it." Sam says while the rest of them start disagreeing.

"No way is this plan going to work." Nick says defiantly.

"It's dumb except the part with the offensive people since those are the strong ones that could easily get the ball." Hannah butts in.

"I like it a little." Fiona says with a tough look on her face.

She is glaring at Sam who was smiling at her and giving her suggestive hand motions that meant for him and her to go make out later.

She made some suggestive hand motions back telling him to go to the underworld.

He shrugged his shoulders and made back to her the signs saying, "I'll go if you're going with me." Then clicked his eyebrows high of his face with an annoying smile.

She flicked him off and turned away from him thou it hardly fazed Sam.

While that was going on Linda was still handling her team.

She told them to "Shut up and listen and if you follow my plan then you can win people."

They shut up as she started assembling a wooden pole broken in four pieces just like a certain anime character.

"If you want to keep arguing with me then let's fight." She says changing her voice to that of a certain anime person.

They backed off since them though she was crazy and did not want to get hurt.

Fire ants team

Leo was having equal trouble like Linda with his team.

His plan was to just be random like a favorite show he watched before with some weird guy using crazy random attacks like dressing up like a bear and attacking his enemy with help from other bears.

"It would work since Linda is crazy and the rest of them excluding Alex are too serious to understand what the hell were doing." Leo tried to explain to his team .

They still look at him and argue as it was a stupid idea.

"I'm not acting weird on national television to win one stupid challenge!" Nick says like he is offended from the idea.

"That idea is only something a dumb idiot leader like you would come up with." Gabe says

"As nice as I am I will not follow that idea since it's the dumbest thing I ever heard than the time my boyfriend fake choking over the phone while I was over his house by the window watching him do it to get out of a date." Cindy says

"I don't care idiots just do it?" Leo shouts at them mad. His face is growing red as he is starting to get annoyed by them and his clothes are growing warm as the colors are looking to change.

"Follow my orders or I will destroy you!" He growls weirdly like a demon would.

Everyone stopped and grew silent as he was starting to look scary like.

His eyes turned crimson red and face grew evil like as his nose was sharper and ears grew sharper like a demon as the curled around the tips.

They agreed as he was starting to scary them with his new looks.

When that was settled his face grew normal and Harold rung a bell letting them know to start.

Leo instantly changed and turned goofy in a face way.

He spun in a circle and changed his outfit suddenly looking different.

His hair changed to an afro and was blonde making him look weird.

His shirt was now blue with buttons on the left side with the collar hanging out.

His pants black and dress like making him look old fashion.

His shoes were the tap dancing like and he was now tapping them in a fun way.

He had a fake motorcycle mustache on his face along with black sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Time to be random." He says jumping in the air and freezing for a moment like anime characters would.

Then he got out two blue fish from his pocket and says, "Super fish of the water! Fish smack down."

Then in a fast movement he slaps Gabe with a fish even though he is on his team while the rest of the sweat drops to the floor.

"Leo! You idiot he is on our side!" They all yelled at him with big anime heads.

Leo just stand still and rubs his back without the fish in his hands and says, "Sorry he reminds me of someone from that same show I said earlier.

Then Gabe gets up and weirdly looks like a orange sun with a angry look on his face.

"You'll pay for that fool." Then pulls out fire from his back and throws them at Leo.

"Ola time to dance!" He says as he does a Spanish tap dance and dodges the fire.

While they were doing that the rest of their team plus the other team were looking at them like they were crazy.

"Why did Gabe change?" Kath ask as she looked at them with a blank look.

"Their fighting like two characters from a show I also like." Alex says as he jumps up in the air and spins changing into a new look.

He was now a small white hair boy with a black shirt and blue pants with chains in the loops and spikes on the bottom cuffs near his black shoes that have red stripes on them.

"Super gas attack!" He says before fling gas at the two fighting team mates.

They dodged the attack with ease and turned to look at him before glaring and rushing at him face.

"Super hair attack! Hair cannon surprise!" Leo says turning his afro at Alex before it strangely open at the top and shoot pie at Alex who face dropped in anger and annoyance from the attack.

As he got up he was kick in the face by a fish tail as Gabe dressed in a fish outfit smacked him around.

"Taste my fish tail attack!" Gabe yelled as he smacked a down Alex with it repeatedly before he was strongly punched in the face by Hannah whose face was darken which was hiding the great amount of anger in it.

Gabe was slammed into a tree and knocked out cold with his orange sun look gone leaving him just like before.

As Leo was laughing at that he was punched in the face with an uppercut to his chin and sent flying in the air by Fiona whose face was like Hannah.

Last Alex was kicked in the stomach in the water by Steve with the same look as Hannah and Fiona.

At the same time they said, "Get serious fools!" With angry chibi anime faces.

Then Hannah and Steve tackled Fiona since she was on the other side and wrestled with her.

While that went on Cindy grabbed the soccer ball sitting in the middle of the field and started kicking it away.

She didn't get far when Kath tackled her to the side and started pulling her hair as Nick stole the ball and headed to the goal when he stepped on a metal plate and got shocked hard into the air and landed 10 feet away in the woods burned all black but not hurt badly to continue to play.

That distracted Kath when she was fighting Cindy who punched her hard in the jaw knocking out a back tooth as she picked her up and threw her in the woods before running for the ball again.

She got to it and ran to the goal when Alex appeared in front of her dressed like that other boy again and said, "Super Gas ball of stink weed attack" and hit her with a big smelly water ball filled with some kind of stink.

She screamed out loud as she fell to the ground rolling as her eyes and throat burned from the attack. Alex was going to take the ball and run to the goal when he was drop kicked in the stomach by Leo who had a bruise under his neck. "That ball is mine loser!" he said as he took it and started running for the goal when he was kicked in the face by a very completive Linda who wanted to kick his butt and win. She wrestled him to the floor and bites his shoulder with not very sharp but still painful teeth. She keep them on as Leo ran around slamming her into nearby trees screaming like a banshee as both teams looked on with deadpanned anime looks and decided not to really help on that as both teams dislike their leaders.

Jena took the ball and started running for the goal when she was kicked from behind by Nate into a nearby hidden animal pit where a tiger laid very pissed off.

She growled at the tiger and got it in a chock hold before strangling it slowly. She was starting to skin it with her bare hands and turn it into a hat and coat as everyone above her continued on with the challenge.

Nate got the ball and ran for the goal when he went over a metal plate and fell to the ground burning in pain.

Shana cheered as she got the ball and ran it to the goal even when she was defensive when she was tackled to the ground by Sophie to the ground as the ball rolled towards a waiting Eric who stole it and ran for the goal dodging the hidden metal plates and getting closer to the goal.

He was almost close enough to get a shot at the stun stick holding goalie when he was shot fifteen times by the air soft shooters with five hitting him where it hurts the most for boys.

To add more insult to him the goalies ran up to him and smack him hard in the right side of his face. Eric fell to the ground hard and cried out in pain as the goalie returned to his goal.

As Eric laid there in pain Mandy took the ball from him and ran it to the opposite goal and was half way there when she fell into a animal pit and was stuck with a pink small kitten.

"Is this some kind of joke." She says out loud thinking with what Harold said she was about to fight some mighty tiger or something but instead was in a pit with a small pink kitten.

She sigh and walks up to pet the kitten when it suddenly turns vicious and attacked her by hanging on to her face and scratching it up as she ran into the walls repeatly screaming for help.

Above her Sam was laughing as he started to run the ball to the goal when he was blindsided by Leo in a hard side tackle.

"Damnit!" he though as he fell and wrestled against Leo to beat him up and get the ball but failed as Leo said, "Super fist of armpit hair attack." And made Sam smell his armpits which were somehow hairy and stinky.

Sam screamed liked a girl and passed out from the smelly fumes as Leo laughed at him and took the ball away to the goal.

Jack joined him to back him up some Leo passed the ball back and forth between them as they got closer to the goal where Hannah and Steve blocked halfway with the snipers behind them as some last form of defense.

"Hey!" Leo shouted out confused. "I thought you were fighting Fiona?" he questioned them.

"We took her out and tied her up deep in the woods covered in honey by a nearby sleeping bear." Steve answered calmly as Leo and Jack looked like they were crazy as their faces screwed up confused that they do that to her.

"Don't worry". Hannah said bored. "We left her a knife in her mouth and some pepper spray between her legs to fight it off."

They looked even more confused and weird out when Steve said to them, "She can fight off a bear if she can beat up forty five mental doctors tied up and naked with one stringy filled with knock out juice in five minutes before their backup of a ten man navy ship bombards the hospital held on a island fifty thousand miles from the coast in a hard core sea with many sea creatures and tide pools." He sighs in anger as they thought he was crazy when he said, "which she did including swimming in said sea still tied up."

He got angry at them and decided to attack while they were confused at Fiona's hardcoreness.

"Secret karate style attack: fist of bloody noses." Steve said as he appeared before them somehow fast as he turned to a anime person like Leo was and hit Leo fast with his fist anime style before kicking him backwards.

Hannah did the same with a different attack as she said, "Rose rose attack: thorns of pain." Before throwing rose thorns on Jack all over him before kicking him away as he screamed in pain from the piercing thorns.

"What the fuck!" Leo got up and said with a bloody nose. "That's my style and strategy to act crazy. Plus you guys hit me, Gabe and Alex earlier for doing that!" He complained.

Gabe was still knocked out to agree with him but Alex who was far behind him trying to help Josh and John fight off Emma and freed Jena from her pit decked out in a new coat and hat from getting pass them agreed loudly with him.

"We're really bored since no one else here is much of a challenge except Fiona and decided to play around cause we can without doing silly attacks like you guys." Steve replied to them as he stood still with hands on his hips in a boy like way that was cool.

Then he glared at Leo before running at him and jump kicking him straight in the chest backwards again.

As he did that Hannah got behind Jack and had him in a hard sleeper hold before making him go to sleep and left him on the ground to beat up on Leo.

Leo was up again and went crazy like before charged at them and said, "Crazy crazy attack super summon."

He then slammed his hand on the ground and a very small but cute puppy dog appeared before them.

Hannah and Steve started to laugh at him when he backed up before kicking the puppy real hard like a missile at them and knocked them in the air like bowling pins before appearing behind them with anime like speed and kicked them both in the back hard into the ground hard for dirt naps as them were knocked out cold fast.

Confessional Stall

Leo: (Very tired with ripped clothing from all the fighting) this is getting real old and tiring some real fast.(sighs) also if you wondering about Linda I threw her over the big cliff and she's fighting the sharks right now. (Pauses for a moment) not like anyone but her parents care about her or me anyway.

Alex" (holding right eye which is swelling into black) this game is harder than the old series. They didn't do crazy stuff like this back then.

Kath: (Her hair is messy) I hate this game and all these losers. Look what they did to my hair in the fighting. (Pushes hair towards camera.)

Confessional end

Behind him, everyone was fighting their battles and what not as Leo ran to the goal dodging the air soft bullets and kicked the ball hard and fast into the goalie's private area making him fall as a hidden beeper counted the point. He got it out and then did a quick matrix move to dodge ten bullets before kicking it in again to finish the game as the beeper rung again and the game was over with Fire Ants 2-0.

"That's game people." Harold said eating popcorn and drinking soda as the game was playing. "Fire ants win and get the party while the creeps vote of someone excluding Linda since she is the leader." He finished and turned to the camera as the campers cheered.

"After that game of soccer join us next chapter for the elimination ceremony and the party on Total Drama Chronicles." He smiles before the camera goes off.

Author note: sorry for the late update. Hope I didn't lose anyone but I have a hard time updating now. No flames on my combining the three stories idea just some good comments on the challenge and pending elimination. Heck tells me who you want off in the team and I might add that to the vote's next chapter. Till next time Will-I-am walker signing off.


End file.
